Amor y Guerra: Lordaeron y Equestria
by Davion Knight
Summary: esta es una historia de amor prohibido de especies y explicara como Equestria y Lordaeron se destruyen por una equivocacion ya veran XD...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El encuentro de 2 especies

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en las praderas de Silverpine Forest después de 1.000 años del Azote de Lordaeron y después de 20 años de la Boda Real de Canterlot.

En Lordaeron los conflictos se habían arreglado de algún modo, hace algunos siglos , El Azote fue erradicado. Por valientes soldados rasos, audaces arqueros elfos e inteligentes y fuertes enanos.

Lordaeron, recobro su hermosura y la población aumento en un 5% en los últimos años.

Prácticamente Lordaeron extendió sus ejércitos y los puestos de observación se armaron mas y se replegaron por todo el reino.

El Capitán Luke, era el soldado más audaz de Lordaeron.

El observaba pacíficamente las praderas desde el puesto de observación de este, claro que los puestos en ese lugar estaban más activos que nunca , ya que a unos kilómetros al sur de Kalimdor y al norte de Lordamere Lake, se habían presentado eventos extraños. Notaron múltiples Arcoíris, un día lluvias marrones, debes en cuando explosiones sónicas, y mucha música, etc.

De repente el Comandante de la Legión, Thresdin le habla al Capitán

-Capitan lo necesito en el Bosque Gibbet se han presentado varios eventos extraños y no quiero que esta ciudad caiga de nuevo.

-Lordaeron fue destruida una vez y la volvimos a construir más grande y fuerte, lo haremos de nuevo. Dijo el Capitán

-Como sea, vaya al bosque y traiga informes de lo que pasa ahí, ahora.

-Muy bien.

El Capitán salió con 2 soldados rasos a investigar al Bosque Gibbet, sin saber que el bosque estaba dividido en 2 partes y lo que se encontraría….

Mientras tanto en Equestria…..

En Ponyville justo era la gran Carrera de las hojas, y como siempre Applejack y Rainbow llevaban tomando la delantera.

Mientras que Pinkie y Spike reportaban desde el aire, Aunque Spike ya no era tan pequeño seguía siendo el mismo.

Esta vez Applejack gano el primer lugar.

-Muy bien ganaste esta, pero yo ganare el siguiente año, jeje – Dijo Rainbow.

-Je je vamos a ver- Dijo Applejack.

A unos pasos de ahí se encontraba Futtershy, estaba ayudando a sus amigas ardillas con un paso de baile.

-Muy bien amigas esto va así….

Mientras en el bosque….

El Capitán y sus soldados sintieron mucho frio ya que el bosque Gibbet era bastante congelado, por lo cual decidieron hacer una fogata.

El soldado Faramir preparo las ramas y el soldado Sven encendió en fuego.

En Ponyville….

Futtershy noto una pequeña nube de humo que provenia en lo profundo del bosque Everfree.

Sin más demora fue a la casa de Twilight lo que pasaba en el bosque Everfree.

Twilight aviso a las mane 6 de inmediato, fueron bien preparadas y listas, esperando que no sea otro Dragón.

Devuelta al bosque….

El Capitán y los 2 soldados rasos decidieron continuar ya que el frio avía pasado un poco.

Cerca de ahí, las mane 6 se habían adentrado demasiado al bosque Everfree, ya se sentía el frio aterrado y cada vez se hacía más y más oscuro.

-Chicas am no creen que ya el dragón se haya ido? – dijo Fluttershy con una voz timida.

Twilight.- Para nada, no te asustes Fluttershy volveremos dentro de un momento a Ponyville, si no hay dragón entonces no habrá de que preocuparnos.

Rainbow.- SI, y si además nos encontramos con ese fastidioso dragón le podrías lanzar tu mirada jeje.

Fluttershy.-am okay.

De vuelta con los humanos….

-Capitán hemos caminado por horas tal vez no haya nada.

-Es probable pero continuemos un poco más, sé que encontraremos algo.

-Muy bien señor.

Fue entonces cuando el Capitán resbalo de la colina y cayo.

-Capitán!-gritaron los soldado.

Fueron corriendo por la colina para ayudarlo.

Fluttershy estaba al final de la fila, fue entonces cuando una rama topo su crin.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Corrió asía un arbusto demasiado alejado dejando muy, pero muy atrás a sus amigas.

-Fluttershy! Gritaron las ponis.

Pero Fluttershy corrió tan rápido que ni Rainbow podía alcanzarla.

Llego hasta un arbusto muy pequeño y se ocultó ahí, estaba temblando de miedo. Pero entonces noto a algo bajando a gran velocidad de una colina atrás suyo, empañada de las lágrimas de las nubes.

Cuando Swan! Cayó algo grande y de metal.

Fluttershy se dio vuelta y salió del arbusto, asustada e intrigada vio a una especie diferente, ya que parecía que se sostenía en 2 patas y usaba sus extremidades delanteras para sostener cosas.

Y estaba cubierto de metal y sostenía algo así como una espada y un escudo.

Fluttershy muy interrogada toco al ser extraño como para despertarlo, finalmente despertó.

El Capitán Luke al despertar y recobrar conciencia miro fijamente a un Pegaso mediano de crin rosa y pelaje amarillo.

El Capitán se sorprendió al ver a un Pegaso, el jamás había visto uno y este era algo diferente a los libros y leyendas de Lordaeron.

Y Fluttershy miro con escalofríos al ser de metal, y por qué nadie le dijo que ese tipo de criaturas existían en el bosque Everfree.

Las 2 miradas fijamente en los ojos del otro, la presión aumentaba, las especies que habían compartido el mismo bosque toda su vida por fin, se encuentran cara a cara.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: ****El recuentro de la hermandad**

Las 2 miradas fijamente en los ojos. El Capitán estaba a punto de atacar hasta que…..

-Fluttershy, Fluttershy!

Se escuchaban varias voces acercándose al lugar gritando: Fluttershy.

De repente Rainbow ve al Capitán con la espada y dice:

-Esa cosa quiere hacerle daño a Fluttershy vamos!

El Capitán mira sorprendido a las ponis.

Twilight carga un hechizo, Rainbow va lo más alto posible para caer en picada, Applejack prepara las manzanas que avía traído para lanzárselas en la cara, Pinkie Pie preparaba su cañón fiesta y Rarity se estaba preparando para sacar rápido a Fluttershy del medio.

Cuando se oye- Capitán! Está bien?

Vienen los 2 soldados al lugar, pero cuando ven a Twilight se ponen en guardia listos para atacar.

Mientras Fluttershy estaba congelada entre los 3 soldados y las 5 ponis.

Pero luego el Capitán dice:

-Alto! Por favor, venimos en paz- arrodillándose y pidiendo perdón dijo- No fue nuestra intención causar desastre en su región.

-Que hacen aquí?-Dijo Rainbow .

-Disculpen, pero me preguntaba si nos podrían llevar a conocer su pueblo-pidió formalmente el Capitán.

-Para que!

-Nos mandaron a investigar si no había vida en estas tierras y a verificar que no sean hostiles, si no es molestia quisiéramos visitar su pueblo unos segundos, luego nos iremos.

-Suelten sus armas!- Dijo Twilight

-Muy bien, suéltenlas muchachos.

-Pero señor!

-Suelta tu espada Faramir no nos harán nada, eso espero-susurro el Capitán

De inmediato los soldados soltaron sus espadas y sus cuchillos.

-Conservaremos los escudos, por si hay problemas, total no le pueden hacer daño a nadie-Dijo el soldado Sven.

-Muy bien, iremos pero no se quedaran mucho tiempo-Dijo Twilight.

-Eso esperamos, después de todo tenemos que volver a nuestra ciudad en cuanto antes- Dijo el Capitán.

**Mientras en Lordaeron….**

-Mi Lord, El Capitán Luke no ha vuelto a la ciudad, ni siquiera al puesto de observación- Dice El Comandante Thresdin.

-Debieron capturarlo, sabía que había un pueblo hostil en ese viejo bosque- Dijo el rey Therenas.

El rey Therenas desapareció hace algunos siglos junto con el Azote, pero los Paladines hallaron la forma de devolverle la vida.

-SI yo también lo sabía mi Lord, que haremos ahora el Capitán Luke es uno de las 7 defensas de Lordaeron. Sin el Lordaeron podría caer por los Titanes que tanto amenazan nuestras tierras.

-Iré yo- dijo el rey Therenas

-Pero mi Lord y si lo capturan?

-No lo harán, iré contigo, prepara a los fusileros, los caballeros, los soldados rasos y los paladines, Partiremos de inmediato, rápido antes de que anochezca.

-Como desee mi Lord.

**Mientras en el camino a Ponyville…..**

Las mane 6 y los 3 humanos ya estaban a unos pasos de Ponyville.

Oigan señores y ustedes que se supone que son? Pregunta Applejack.

Por lo cual el Capitán responde formalmente:

-Somos humanos jeje

-Humanos? Nunca avía oído de ustedes, son un poco raros- Dijo Applejack con un tono medio grosero.

-Diría lo mismo de caballos parlantes y que tengan un pueblo- Dijo un poco exaltado el soldado Sven.

-Tranquilo compañero, no queremos causar problemas- Dijo el soldado Faramir calmando a Sven.

-Y… de dónde vienen? – Dijo Rarity.

-Somos de Lordaeron, un continente enorme traspasando el bosque Gibbet a lo que ustedes le dicen ´´Everfree``- Respondió Faramir.

-Ohm vaya no sabía que avía un continente traspasando el bosque Everfree, que… interesante. - Dijo Twilight.

-Y cuáles son sus nombres?- Pregunto Pinkie, a lo cual el Capitán respondió formalmente.

-Mi nombre es Luke de Lordareme Lake y soy el Capitán del ejército del Rey Therenas.

Luego del Capitán los 2 soldados:

-Mi nombre es Faramir de la ciudad Capital de Lordaeron y soy un soldado.

-Mi nombre es Sven de la ciudad Capital de Lordaeron y soy un soldado.

Después el Capitán pregunto los nombres de las ponis.

-Y los suyos mi Ladies?

-Ohhh pues mi nombre es Rarity y trabajo en una Boutique.

-El mío es Pinkie y trabajo en Sugar Cube Córner.

-Yo soy Applejack y trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres.

-El mío es Twilight y no trabajo estudio jeje.

-Am yo soy Flutt- Cuando fue interrumpida por Rainbow.

-Vinieron por órdenes de su comandante o a conocernos? – Dijo Rainbow.

-Tiene razón compañeros, vinimos a cumplir órdenes no a hacer amistades, discúlpenos señoritas- Dijo formalmente el Capitán.

Esa seguridad, esa forma de controlar las cosas, esa mirada, Fluttershy nunca conocía a alguien como el Capitán Luke, en eso ella sintió algo, algo que jamás avía sentido era, era… Amor.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo de Ponyville.

-Esperen chicas como lograremos entrar a la ciudad ya saben… con ellos- Dijo Applejack.

-Buena pregunta, cómo? Todos se asustaran y se sorprenderán por su presencia-Dice preocupada Twilight.

-Daaa, hazle un hechizo para convertirlos en ponis, cerebrito- Dice Rainbow.

-Bien pensado Rainbow!- Twilight prepara su cuerno y entonces:

-Espera! Luego de ser como ustedes nos podrán volver a convertir en humanos?- Pregunta Sven.

-Pues ehh… no lo había pensado-dice algo decepcionada Twilight.

-Muy bien solo echaremos un vistazo y nos iremos de este lugar-Dice Faramir.

-Si tú lo dices… - Dice Twilight.

Pero cuando avanzan más al pueblo a tal caso de entrar en el…

Applebloom (más joven) pasaba a saludar a Applejack:

-Hola hermana porque tardaste tan…-Applebloom no puede terminar la oración al ver a los humanos.

Y su única reacción fue:

-Ahhh!

Corrió asía el pueblo muy rápidamente.

-Hay esto no está bien!-Dice Applejack

-No hay problema nos iremos ahora y diremos que no había nada-Dice el capitán

-Y dejarlos ir y hacerles gritar con su comandante? No cariño quiero mostrarte Ponyville, quiero mostrarte las maravillas de Equestria y tal vez puedas traer a mas fortachones como tú para…

-Rarity! –es interrumpida por las ponis

-Escucha mi pueblo no es hostil a menos que haya guerra entiendes?-Dice Twilight.

-Lo entiendo- Dice el capitán –Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-Espera!-Dice Fluttershy-Am tal vez sea mejor que te quedaras porque am ya casi anochece y el bosque Everfree es muy Peligroso a esta horas.

El Capitán se queda pensando unos segundos y dice:

-No gracias, no quiero causar molestias.

-Sí y además tienen que irse a su pueblo, no pertenecen aquí-Dice Rainbow.

-Tiene razón vámonos ya, de todos modos gracias-Dice el Capitán.

Fluttershy se sonroja.

Pero de repente llegan 2 batallones de pegasos y unicornios.

Rodeando al Capitán y a sus hombres, Shining armor venía con ellos:

-Alto!

Poniendo las manos en su cabeza el capitán dijo:

-Nos rendimos

-Que! Pero señor se rinde tan fácilmente?-Dice Sven.

-Haz caso Sven, si quisiera defenderme ya hubiera atacado pero no quiero tener problemas ahora pon las manos en tu cabeza y cállate, es una orden!

-Si mi señor-con una actitud negativa hizo caso al capitán.

Applebloom estaba con ellos:

-Applebloom que hiciste!-Dice Applejack

-Le escribí una carta a Ceslestia- Respondió Applebloom.

-Que!-Dice todas las ponis menos Rainbow que estaba más interesada en ver a los humanos.

-Si lo hice- Responde Applebloom.

**Hace 5 minutos…**

Applebloom iba corriendo por todo el pueblo hasta que llega a la casa de Twilight,

Y empieza a tocar la puerta desesperadamente y Spike le abre:

-Que pasa, quien es?-Dice Spike al abrir la puerta.

-Spike toma dictado-Dice Applebloom.

-Qué? Para eso tanto alboroto?

-Que tomes dictado rápido!

-Okay, okay, que carácter.

Spike saca una pluma y un pergamino.

-Querida Princesa Celestia, ESTAN INVADIENDO PONYVILLE! AYUDANOS PRINCESA, VEN RAPIDO POR FAVOR YA!

-Jajaja que están invadiendo Ponyville eso es lo más tonto que he…

-Solo envíala Spike!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Spike quema la carta con su aliento y se la envía.

**En el castillo…**

La Princesa disfrutaba de un pastel de chocolate acompañado de su café en su recamara, cuando…

-que es… ohjojo una carta veamos que noticias nos traen ahora.- Mientras toma un sorbo de su café la Princesa.

Pero cuando Celestia lee el mensaje no puede evitar escupir su café.

-Guardias! llamen al capitán Shining Armor!-Dice exaltada Celestia.

-Ahora mismo princesa- Dijo un guardia.

De inmediato llega el capitán Shining Armor, a la recamara de la princesa.

-Me mando a llamar Princesa?- Dice el Capitán Shining Armor.

-Capitán aliste 2 batallones! Vaya a Ponyville, ahora.

-Hay algún problema Princesa?

-Están invadiendo Ponyville vaya ahora.

-Ahora mismo!

**Volviendo al presente…**

El Capitán estaba con las manos en la cabeza y amordazado junto con Sven y Faramir.

-Por favor Capitán Luke, quédese quieto- Decía Fluttershy, mientras el Capitán la miraba con unos ojos distintos preguntándose: - Porque esta tan preocupada por mí?

-Suéltenos en este momento ratas inmundas, si no quieren que su pueblo sufra las consecuencias, déjenos ir ahora- Dijo Sven.

-Silencio!- Grito Shining Armor.

Los gritos de Shining Armor empezaron a llamar la atención del pueblo, que hacia que casi todo el pueblo este ahí mirando a los humanos ser arrestados por los pegasos y unicornios.

Fue entonces cuando el soldado Sven escupio en la cara de Shining Armor.

Shining Armor furioso, preparo un hechizo para matar a Sven, pero cuando lanzo el hechizo un martillo lo atravesó en pleno camino y lo bloqueo.

Todos los soldados miraban a todas partes buscando a quien lanzo eso hasta que… una véngala salió disparada por los aires cerca de la entrada del bosque Everfree, fue cuando Shining Armor grito:

-Cúbranse!- creo un escudo de magia alrededor del lugar, todos los soldados y ciudadanos de Ponyville como las mane 6 se fueron rápidamente con Shining Armor.

La véngala exploto en el aire dispersando 10 granadas, que cayeron al suelo y explotaron violentamente dispersando varias metrallas que debilitaron demasiado el escudo de Shining Armor que casi lo rompe.

Cuando las metrallas acabaron de dispararse se vieron varias siluetas, era el Comandante Thresdin acompañado de él, varios soldados rasos y fusileros.

Del otro lado el Rey Therenas con los paladines y una legión de caballeros. Eran demasiados para el mísero batallón que llevaba Shining Armor.

Shining Armor quedo asombrado y asustado con los ojos como platos.

-Te lo advertí, debiste hacerme caso cuando te lo dije.

Shining Armor tomo una expresión más seria diciendo:

-Puestos de batalla, en guardia!.

**Mientras del otro frente…**

-Ordenes?- Pregunta un soldado raso al Comandante.

-Se han puesto en posición defensiva, guardia arriba!- Dice Thresdin.

-Si mi señor- De repente se oye un trueno, eran decenas de soldados rasos alzando sus escudos al mismo tiempo .

-Fusileros! – Llamo Thresdin.

-Si señor?

- No disparen con las véngalas hasta que yo lo diga solo alisten la pólvora entendieron?

-Vale, ya me encargare de eso.

-Bien.

**Desde frente del Rey Therenas…**

-Señor? – Pregunta un caballero seguido de el un paladín- Deje que me enfrente al peligro, no tengo miedo.

-Sé que no, pero esta ´´gente`` me parece familiar siento que los conozco.

-Debe ser porque son caballos mi señor.

-No, no es eso, de todas formas ataquen menos a los civiles ellos no tienen que ver en esto, luego tomen al Capitán Luke y nos iremos de aquí, da la orden de atacar a los hostiles.

-Si, mi Lord.

**Desde el frente del Comandante…**

-Comandante el rey Therenas dio la orden de atacar solo a los hostiles rescatar al capitán y a sus hombres e irnos.

-Bien, dile al rey que estoy de acuerdo.

-Muy bien.

Luego de unos segundos los 2 frentes humanos dijeron al unísono:

-Por Lordaeron! Por el Rey!.

Todos avanzaron furiosamente asía los soldados, mientras los ciudadanos estaban congelados y algunos se desmayaron, las mane 6 estaban con la boca abierta no sabían que hacer, en especial Rainbow que estaba más asustada que Fluttershy en ese momento que no podía moverse.

Shining Armor avanzo violentamente asía el frente humano.

Los 2 pelotones iban a colapsar en un violento duelo hasta que…

Un segundo antes que se toparan los 2 pelotones Celestia y Luna aparecieron en el frente rápidamente, todos se congelaron unos momentos nadie podía hacer nada ni siquiera los humanos que venían a toda velocidad se detuvieron en un instante al ver a Celestia y Luna en su camino.

Hasta que Celestia dijo:

-Sabía que eras tú Therenas.

El Rey Therenas respondió:

-Qué?!- Con una cara algo pálida.

Luna respondio:

-Que pasa? No recuerdas a tus propias aliadas?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: ****La hermandad reunida de nuevo.**

-Hemos visto tantas matanzas, tantas muertes, te hemos visto Therenas en un ruedo de sangre y arena, vimos como Lordaeron fue consumida por el Azote hace 1.000 años-Dijo Celestia.

-Celestia? Luna? Son ustedes? – Dijo el Rey Therenas.

-Si Therenas somos nosotras, lastimosamente no pudimos hacer nada cuando tu reino cayo ahora queremos disculparnos.

-No, no ustedes perdónenme a mí por no recordarlas a jajaja- Dijo el Rey Therenas muy alegre y al mismo tiempo fue y abrazo fuertemente a las princesas y las princesas respondieron el abrazo aún más fuerte, mientras los 2 pueblos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Oh donde están mis modales, caballeros este pueblo fue al que ayudamos en una época, hace mucho tiempo este pueblo necesitaba ayuda y nosotros fuimos los únicos que respondimos a la llamada a las armas. – Dijo Therenas.

-Y desde ese momento Lordaeron y nosotros nos volvimos aliados- Grito Celestia muy alegre.

-De no ser por los humanos Equestria en este momento no existiría- Grito Luna con la voz real de Canterlot.

-Y tampoco de no ser por ellas Lordaeron tendría menos territorio, porque nos ayudaron con la Horda.

-Ahora hemos vuelto a encontrarnos y ahora… a festejar!- Grito Luna con la voz real de Canterlot.

Todos los ponis gritaron:

-Siiiiii!- Gritando, silbando y aplaudiendo felices.

Mientras que los humanos estaban atónitos.

-Tenemos vino- Dijo Luna.

-Siiiii!- Recién gritaron los humanos.

**Luego de unas horas…**

Se escuchaban fuegos artificiales por toda Equestria, la fiesta se celebró en Canterlot que estaba plagada de ponis de todas las ciudades, ponis de clase alta, como ponis de clase media y clase baja.

No importaba la clase social o económica, todos los ponis de toda Equestria estaban invitados a celebrar el reencuentro de la hermandad en Canterlot.

Música, baile, un banquete enorme que podía sobrepasar la mitad de la ciudad, todos alegres, gente rica conviviendo con gente pobre.

Era una fiesta enorme y numerosa, aunque a los humanos no les importaban mucho la comida se divertían bebiendo mucho vino, tanto que estaban haciendo concurso con los ponis más rudos de Equestria para ver quien caía primero bebiendo.

-Perdón por disparar la véngala no sabía que éramos aliados- dijo un fusilero.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco lo sabía además quería despedazarte tú también perdóname por eso- Decía un Pegaso.

-Vale jeje.

**Mientras en algún lugar del castillo…**

Shining Armor y el Capitán hablaban tranquilamente.

-Perdóname humano por amordazarte y hacerte poner en ridículo como un debilucho frente a todos- Dijo Shining Armor- No creía que nuestros gobernantes tuvieran esa relación.

-Tranquilo compañero, eso te lo perdono sin problema después de todo ya sabía que el comandante Thresdin vendría por mí, él es uno de mis mejores amigos oh bueno uno de los que tengo y además dice que soy parte fundamental de Lordaeron.

-Por qué?- Pregunta Shining Armor.

-Por qué… no es por presumir pero yo soy 1 de los más fuertes en toda Lordaeron jeje.

-Probémoslo…

-Qué?

-Probemos si eres el más fuerte, aquí y ahora…

-Sabes yo no dije que era el más fuerte el Comandante me supera, además no quiero pelear o esta fiesta se convertirá en un incordio y nuestros gobernantes se enojarían con nosotros.

-Bien pero hagamos un duelo de vencidas.

-mmm…ok después de todo no tengo nada que perder.

-Claro- Dijo Shining Armor - perderas tu orgullo cuando todos los ponis te vean perder ante mi…-susurro Shinig Armor.

El Capitán extendió su brazo en forma de escuadra colocándolo en la meza y Shinig Armor hizo lo mismo.

Pronto los 2 ponían toda la fuerza que tenían hasta que estaban empatados. Atrajeron a una multitud de ponis y humanos Fluttershy y Twilight estaban al frente.

Todos los ponis menos Fluttershy gritaban:

-Tu puedes Shining demuéstrale la fuerza poni.

Sobre todo Candace que gritaba:

-Tu puedes amor enséñale!

Y Twilight que gritaba:

-Tu puedes hermano sigue así…

Pero Futtershy decía en voz muy baja tratando que solo el Capitán la escuche:

-Tu puedes Luke gana…

Mientras todos los humanos incluyendo al comandante que estaba un poco ebrio, gritaron:

-Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke…

Shining Armor iba ganando presionando el brazo del Capitán muy fuerte parecía que estaba a punto de vencerlo hasta que… Escucho una voz delicada y suave oírle decir:

-Gana Luke tu puedes.

Solo eso necesitaba, esas palabras para que el Capitán reaccione y convoque toda su ira y fuerza a su brazo derecho.

Y así pulso su brazo derecho venciendo a Shining Armor y tumbándolo al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero te vencí- estirando la mano al suelo como forma de amistad para levantar a Shining Armor.

-No importa – levantándose del suelo- al menos veo que nuestros aliados no son tristes debiluchos- Y todos compartieron carcajadas.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Ya era demasiado tarde estaba demasiado oscuro y avía demasiado silencio por que ya estaban dormidos absolutamente todos, menos el capitán que estaba tomándose un vaso de vino estaba parado en la puerta observando a toda Equestria.

-Qué bonito paisaje se ve en la noche

Cuando de repente Fluttershy aparece con mucho sueño y un poco ebria, Fluttershy no bebía pero esta vez decidió probar algo de vino.

Se dirigía a la salida principal del castillo justo donde estaba el capitán pero al verlo ahí su única impresión fue:

-Estoy bien? No huelo a vino? Bien solo camina directo y no lo mires ni le hagas caso.

Fluttershy caminaba rápidamente y tambaleándose por todo el pasillo, ella creía que estaba caminando recta pero en realidad estaba caminando en zic zac.

Hasta que llego a topar la espalda del Capitán, el capitán se dio la vuelta y encontró a Fluttershy en el piso algo desorientada.

-Que te paso? Estas bien?- Levantándola del suelo con mucha facilidad le volvió a preguntar:

-Estas bien? Estas algo ebria jeje

Fluttershy recobrando conciencia mirando que el capitán la tenía con sus manos en sus hombros como para darle un abrazo ella se sonrojo rápidamente al ver al capitán estarle sonriendo tras de su casco.

-Oye estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar el capitán esta vez un poco más serio.

Fluttershy volteando la cabeza para no ver al capitán a los ojos respondio:

-Sí, si estoy bien gracias no te preocupes.

-Disculpa cuál es tu nombre… es que en la tarde no me dejo escuchar tu nombre tu amiga que es de muy mal carácter.

-am Rainbow… ohm ella siempre es así jeje, y mi nombre es Fluttershy.

-Am pues… mucho gusto Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se sonrojo demasiado cuando el capitán extendió la mano y se desmayó.

-Oye despierta! Rayos que pony tan extraña…

Cuando de repente Fluttershy se levanta y le da un beso de lengua al capitán, el capitán se quedó aturdido unos momentos mientras recibía el beso de Fluttershy en la boca, hasta que Fluttershy paro y abrazo al capitán, diciéndole:

-Te amo Luke.

Luke solo se quedó paralizado ya que él no esperaba que una pony se enamorara de él y solo respondió el abrazo lenta y suavemente.

**Mientras con Celestia, Luna y Therenas…**

-Muy bien Chicas gracias por la fiesta pero tenemos que irnos, yo y mi gente devuelta a Lordaeron- Dijo Therenas.

-No creo que sea conveniente porque es muy de noche, tus soldados están ebrios y están durmiendo- Dijo Celestia con un tono de persuacion.

-Lo sé por eso hace unas horas mande a llamar a mi mago favorito.

De repente entra un viejo en un caballo y traía una varita mágica.

-Buenas noches Mi Lord- Saludo el anciano.

-Buenas noches Elazor, espero no haberte molestado hasta estas horas- Dijo Therenas

-Solo, espero que merezca la pena, no quiero gastar mi magia pero usted es el rey, que necesita Mi Lord?

-Quiero que nos tele transportes a mí y a todos los humanos de estas tierras directo a Lordaeron.

-Eso es todo? Fácil.

De pronto el mago preparo un echizo:

-implorim frosftarim sedar.

Y un portal aparecía en el piso abriéndose poco a poco en todos los humanos.

-Bueno nos veremos pronto Celestia y Luna fue un verdadero placer para mi volverlas a encontrar- Dijo Therenas muy feliz despidiéndose.

-También para nosotras fue un placer encontrarte Therenas descansa…

Y así sin más preámbulo todos los humanos del castillo se tele trasportaron a Lordaeron justo en sus camas.

El capitán que estaba con Fluttershy desapareció en un segundo dejando a Fluttershy caer y chocarse su cabeza.

-Ahí!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**En Lordaeron…**

El rey Therenas apareció en su cama diciendo:

-Este fue un día agotador lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dormir- Y así Therenas entro al mundo de los sueños justo donde habitaba Luna a esas horas…

No se podía decir lo mismo del capitán estaba más aturdido por que en un instante apareció en su cómoda y acogedora cama.

-Que paso? Todo fue un sueño? No estamos aliados con Princesas Alicornio? Entonces una pony no está enamorada de mí? Grrrr necesito dormir.

**Mientras en Canterlot…**

-Luna es un milagro por fin encontramos a Therenas – Dice la princesa Celestia muy alegre.

-Si, por fin nuestro reino estará a salvo, no es maravilloso!- Dijo Luna.

-Si pero más maravilloso es encontrar a un amigo muy fiel- Dijo Celestia.

-Si tienes razón.

-Pero ahora que Lordaeron, un continente muy respetado por sus grandes ejércitos, hermosas ciudades y gente buena, ha vuelto a ser nuestro aliado, no habrá nadie quien se atrva a molestar a Equestria.-Dijo Celestia muy feliz.

-Tienes razón hermana ahora nadie podrá tocar Equestria.

**Les gusto? Bueno la acción vendrá pronto necesito tiempo para desarrollar una historia buena XD, como para que me den un óscar XD**

**Bueno eso es todo solo quiero avisar que mis fics saldrán algo tardados porque estoy en época de estudio, asi que nos vemos chau chau.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : ****Como los viejos tiempos.**

La Diosa del día empezó a elevar su astro y el sol ya se notaba por las colinas de Lordaeron despertando a sus habitantes.

El rey Therenas fue el primero en despegarse de su cama así que fue a su sanitario y se lavó la cara.

Pero al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió y dio un salto para atrás resbalando y golpeándose la cabeza con la tina de baño porque lo que estaba viendo no era natural…

El avía… vuelto a ser joven, su cabello avía vuelto a ser castaño, ya no tenía esas arrugas en la cara y esa estorbosa barba, es más su cara estaba completamente afeitada, su forma física mejoro en un 100% (sus brazos estaban duros, tenía abdominales marcados y pectorales).

En síntesis era un joven apuesto otra vez, avía vuelto a tener 20 años.

El Rey Therenas no aguanto la felicidad y se puso a reír mientras se quitaba la camisa de la ropa que traía ya que el día anterior no le dio tiempo de cambiarse a su pijama.

Cuando se quitó su camisa se empezó a tocar sus músculos y su barriga mientras muy feliz decía:

-Esto es lo que tienen los jóvenes? Entonces me gusta je je je je.

Dijo Therenas muy feliz.

-Sera mejor que lo aproveche pronto tendré que despertar de este maravilloso sueño.- Dijo Therenas pero luego alguien abrió la puerta del sanitario y dijo:

-No es un sueño Therenas esto es real- Dijo Celestia que estaba en la recamara del rey.

-Celestia? Que… quieres decir que en realidad soy joven- Pregunto el rey mirándose al espejo otra vez pero esta vez más feliz.

-Si Therenas , eres joven de nuevo tal y como te recuerdo jeje, un regalo mío y de Luna por la Alianza-Dice Celestia con un tono feliz.

-Oh jojojo no puede ser… gracias Celestia! – Dice el rey y al mismo tiempo va a darle un abrazo muy fuerte a Celestia como si quisiera exprimirla, mientras le dice:

-Cómo puedo devolverte el favor? Celestia dime te daré lo que sea – Decía feliz mientras se despegaba del abrazo.

-Oh no es nada, aunque una cosa estaría bien…- Decía un poco avergonzada Celestia.

-Pues lo que sea pídemela- Decía feliz el rey mientras se tocaba sus músculos de nuevo.

-Pues… -cuando interrumpió un guardia tocando la puerta.

-Pase – Dijo Therenas.

Mientras Celestia ponía una cara de decepción mientras pensaba:

-Como le diré mis propósitos? Y si no quiere? Y si tal vez no tenga las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo?

-Mi Lord La Princesa Luna vino acompañada de 6 guardias y 6 ponis en la sal…- El guardia no puede terminar la oración al ver a la Princesa Celestia y a un jovencito sin camisa.

-P…pero Princesa Celestia?, oh y un… intruso! Intruso! Guardias! Guardias!, Princesa aléjese yo la protejo de este plebeyo.- Dijo alzando su hacha el guardia pero la princesa lo interrumpió:

-Ejem… eh… él es el Rey Therenas- Dijo en un tono persuasivo la Princesa.

-Qué? Eso es imposible!-Dijo el Guardia atónito.

-Fue un favor que le hice al rey por nuestra hermandad y amistad.

- ¬¬? No… lo entiendo.-Dijo el guardia interrogado.

-Si! No es maravilloso? Ahora gobernare Lordaeron por muchos años más jajaja- Dice Therenas.

Cuando llegan varios guardias…

-Que paso? Princesa!, oh intruso! Intruso!- Decían todos dirigiéndose al joven rey.

Mientras el guardia dijo:

-Es el Rey Therenas – Les decía con un tono asustado mientras se inclinaba.

-Qué?-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si am fue un favor que le ice a su rey por la Alianza jeje- Decía Celestia- Pero ya veo que no les agrada mucho la idea jejejeje.

- mientras los soldados ponían un gesto: ¬¬!

-Sí, soy yo soldados pueden bajar sus armas- Dijo Therenas.

Los soldados se dieron cuenta de la voz del rey solo que esta estaba un poco mas remodelada.

-Ohh mi Lord, lo sentimos mucho perdónenos enserio- Bajando sus armas y arrodillándose pidieron perdón.

-Jejeje no hay que perdonar nada, es normal que se lleven esa impresión después de todo esto no es normal.- Dijo Therenas riéndose.

-Oh! jeje casi lo olvido mi Lord- el guardia le entrego unas prendas en una canasta.

-Y esto?- Pregunta desconcertado el rey.

-Es un regalo de una tal ´´Rarity`` dice que si es rey debe vestir bien.

-Jejeje muy bien me la pondré ahora pueden salir señores.

-Si majestad, vamos! – Dijo el guardia y de inmediato salieron de la recamara.

-Y bien Celestia?

-Bien qué?- Pregunta la Princesa

-Ibas a pedirme un favor lo recuerdas? –Pregunta el Rey.

-Oh si, si sabes primero vístete que me da mucha vergüenza verte así y que me hayan visto así contigo jeje – De inmediato la Princesa se puso roja – yo estaré abajo con mi hermana esperándote si?.

-Muy bien jeje, de paso me voy a dar un baño jeje- dijo el rey en forma de burla.

-Jajaja jejeje okay.

**15 minutos después…**

El rey bajo con un atuendo elegante:

-Está muy cómodo y me queda a la perfección mis felicitaciones a la …

El rey no puede terminar su oración por que aparecen enfrente de él, todos sus súbditos y las princesas diciendo:

-Yeguas y Caball… Perdón la costumbre jeje- Dice muy avergonzada la Princesa Celestia- Damas y caballeros presentando aquí al nuevo y renovado… Rey Therenas!

Todos los súbditos del rey aplaudieron, Twilight y sus amigas que también estaban ahí y Las Princesas no quedaron atrás, mientras el rey solo los saludaba sonriendo, a todos.

Después de aplausos y halagos el rey salió con las princesas del castillo para charlar, pero las Princesas no estaban solas, estaban acompañados por 6 soldados Pegaso.

-Bien Celestia, Luna necesitaban algo? – Dijo Therenas con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si Therenas, pero antes po0drias mostrarnos a tus ejércitos? Me gustaría ver a tus soldados otra vez.- Dijo Celestia.

-Cloro por aquí por favor, y créeme que nos hemos actualizado más en armas jeje- Dijo Therenas riendo.

Después de 3 minutos de caminata, el rey se dirigió asía un campo de tiro más grande que Ponyville, ellos veían el campo desde una torre vigía ya que si estaban cerca podrían volar en mil pedazos.

-Aquí esto es un 1% de mis ejércitos jeje, miren:

A lo largo se podría ver a ciento de fusileros que a miles de kilómetros abrían fuego a blancos de practica dando justo en el blanco y a varios equipos mortero disparando a casas vacías, construidas en el campo a propósito para que sean demolidas, lanzando sus morteros haciéndolas volar por los aires en pequeños trozos de escombro, los soldados que acompañaban a las princesas pusieron los ojos como platos y estaban con la boca abierta al ver semejantes explosiones, mientras las Princesas solo decían:

-Wuaw

-Como ven mis queridas amigas nos hemos actualizado bastante en cuanto se refiere a las armas.

-Señor – Dijo un Pegaso.

-Si amigo mío?- respondió El Rey.

-Y esas cosas que lanzaron ayer para matarnos, señor?

-Ohh tu estuviste ahí? Bueno no son cosas son véngalas y solo se utilizan en colinas oh, cuando hay bastantes enemigos acumulados en un área, son muy peligrosas para practicar con ellas y solo son para conflictos grandes.-Dijo el Rey Therenas.

-Que son esas cosas? -Dijo Celestia señalando a unas máquinas enormes.

-Oh, esas son máquinas de asedio pero todos los soldados les dicen ´´Tanques``. Dijo el rey.

Mientras las máquinas, practicaban con los árboles que solo un cañonazo bastaba para hacer volar 5 como si fueran simples y pequeñas ramas.

Los soldados ya empezaron a temer a Lordaeron y sus máquinas, pero recordaron que eran sus aliados y el miedo se esfumo en un segundo.

Cuando detrás aparecen Twilight y sus amigas bien arregladas, inclinándose ante sus gobernantes y frente al rey Therenas.

-Buenos días re… - Son interrumpidas por una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo.

-Wuaw, que es eso! – Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Jejeje esto solo es un campo de tiros pequeña poni- Mientras todas se asoman a los bordes de la torre para ver las explosiones del campo, todas se asombran pero también se asustan al ver la facilidad con la que destruyen y hacían volar las cosas.

Hasta que Rainbow pregunta:

-No tienen algo para volar? – Mientras presumía sus alas.

-Jejeje vengan por aquí- Dijo Therenas.

Luego de 1 minuto llegaron a un taller lleno de máquinas con motores.

-Aquí, aquí es donde se construyen las máquinas para volar.- Señalando al taller.

-Y estas cosas como se llaman?- pregunta Rainbow.

-Son máquinas voladoras pero los soldados les dicen ´´Girocopteros``.

Mientras cientos de máquinas voladoras volaban rápidamente por todos lados mientras probaban sus metrallas en blancos en el aire.

-Wuaw- Dijeron todos los ponis de nuevo incluyendo a las princesas.

-Bien vengan conmigo quiero mostrarles un pequeña cosita está un poco lejos pero las sorprenderá.- Dice Therenas cuando la princesa Luna lo sube en su lomo con su magia diciendo:

-Nada de lejos, quiero lo ver ahora…

Por ahí es por ahí- Dijo Therenas señalando a un cuartel, al llegar Therenas se bajó del lomo de Luna y Luego llego Celestia con Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y tele transportándose hasta ahí Twilight con Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie, y al final los 6 guardias de la princesas.

-Vengan…- Dijo Therenas cuando decenas de soldados le abrían las puertas del cuartel que además de ser un cuartel también era un fuerte, con muros gruesos, puertas fuertes y torres cañón a sus lados.

Pero al entrar todos los ponis incluyendo a las princesas se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver a millones y millones de soldaos rasos, espadachines y soldados rasos de elite marchando, a los costados y de frente era un ejercito interminable.

-Esto es todo tu ejercito?- Pregunta Luna asustada.

-Jejeje no, esto solo es un 10% de mi ejercito créanme que no querrán verlo todo jeje- Dijo Therenas mientras se reía.

Cuando de atrás llega el Capitán Luke… Hola mi Lord como es… el Capitan no puede terminar la oración al ver a los ponis por que se asustó, en ese momento recordó todo de su supuesto sueño, recordó el encontrarse con Fluttershy, el que una decena de pegasos lo amordazara, que haya vencido a un semental, el beso de Fluttershy, absolutamente todo.

-Que pasa capi? Está bien?- Pregunta Therenas.

-Mi Lord usted está… joven? Y princesas? Tú?-señalando a Fluttershy, mientras ella se enrojeció y puso su cabeza de un lado para no ver al capitán.

-Si jejeje, es una larga historia del por qué estoy joven y… acaso no recuerdas el día de ayer? Cuando conocimos a nuestras aliadas?- Dijo Therenas muy sarcástico.

Cuando el capitán cayo de espalda y se desmayó.

-Capitán? Capitán! Llévenlo con los curanderos este hombre se desmayó- Dijo Therenas mientras 2 soldados llevaban al capitán que estaba inconsciente.

Mientras Fluttershy sin que nadie la notara fue corriendo detrás de los 2 soldados.

-El estará bien verdad?-Dice Celestia

-Si no te preocupes el Capitán es un hombre fuerte pero no entiendo por qué se desmayó, tal vez recibió demasiada impresión al verme joven de nuevo jeje- Dijo Therenas.

-Si eso parece jeje- Dice Celestia.

-En fin amigas esto es todo lo que te puedo mostrar por ahora.

-Tus ejércitos son… Fantásticos!- Dijo Luna.

-Y bien Celestia, ahora puedes pedirme tu petición?- Pregunto Therenas.

-Si

-Y bien?

-Quiero que destruyas una parte del Bosque Everfree para crear un camino rápido a Equestria y Lordaeron.-Dijo Celestia con una cara avergonzada.

-Solo eso? Muy bien lo hare

-Encerio? Gracias Therenas!

-Si, por qué no? Además volveremos a lo que éramos antes… una sociedad unida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**** El camino unido**

**Después de 3 horas de hablar con las princesas…**

Cientos de tanques y equipos mortero abrían paso fácilmente asiendo volar a los arboles ya que estos no servían porque ya estaban viejos y tenían sus troncos podridos, era mas fácil erradicar a los arboles del camino.

Luego de deforestar todo un camino por 30 minutos quedo un camino quemado pero estable que partía en línea recta desde Lordaeron hasta Equestria.

**De vuelta a Lordaeron…**

El Capitán después de todo ese tiempo por fin despertó, al despertar vio a Fluttershy que lo tenía abrazado, el capitán reacciono rápidamente, y se despegó del abrazo.

-Am hola Luke estas mejor?- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole a Luke.

-Haaa… si ya estoy mejor gracias- Con una cara de espanto Luke agarro su espada, su escudo y su casco.

-Am Luke- Dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención del Capitán.

-Si?- dijo Luke.

-Am estaba pensando si em tu y yo pues haaaa…

-Escucha Fluttershy! En realidad yo no tenía idea de que alguien tendría esos sentimientos que tú tienes por mí así que solo te diré que…- El Capitán es interrumpido cuando Fluttershy fue corriendo asía el para robarle un beso en la boca.

-Cállate bobo, y que yo te amo más de lo puedes imaginar- Dijo Fluttershy, en ese momento ya no era la misma pony tímida de siempre; era otra. Mientras el capitán la miraba sintió algo por ella esos ojos que tenía.

-Yo… yo… también… te… no, no puedo enserio yo no te correspondo entiéndelo, somos 2 especies que no se pueden corresponder, perdóname pero…-seguido de otro beso de Fluttershy pero esta vez mucho más activo, y tocándole el tórax al capitán dijo:

-No seas tonto eso no importa, lo que importa es que nos queramos el uno al otro- Dijo Fluttershy con una voz seductora.

-Muy bien, si con esto te podrias alejar… aceptarías una cita? – Dijo el capitán.

-Oh! Enserio? – Pregunto Fluttershy con una voz emocionada.

-Si… en donde quieres que nos veamos? – Pregunta el capitán.

-Ven a Ponyville… te esperare en Sweet Apple Acres mañana – Dijo Fluttershy muy entusiasmada.

-Ok… pero ire con otra ropa, no quiero que me vuelvan a amordazar.

-Muy bien Luke te esperare a las 11:00 mañana, no faltes jeje- Dice Fluttershy muy alegre y retirándose de la habitación donde estaban.

-Muy bien… si hay que hacerlo para que veas que soy una mala persona, lo hare- Dice el capitán después de que Fluttershy salio de la habitación.

**Mientras en el camino unido…**

El Rey Therenas sale de un tanque, y va donde Celestia…

-Celestia ya hemos acabado, lo único que faltaría seria remover los troncos de los arboles que tumbamos en esa larga media hora.

-No te preocupes Therenas, los mios se encargaran de eso, tu y tus tanques y equipos mortero ya han hecho su parte. – Dijo Celestia.

-Segura de que no quieres nada más? Porque esto no fue nada del favor que me hiciste jeje- Pregunta Therenas riéndose.

-No gracias, tal vez te pida otro favor en algún momento. – Dice Celestia.

-Muy bien, lo que desees pídemelo.

**A la mañana siguiente en Ponyville…**

El capitán fue con un atuendo elegante a ver a Fluttershy en Sweet Apple Acres como lo avían acordado.

-Listo para una cita con un pony? – Le pregunto Fluttershy.

-Si am… como sea- Dice el capitán.

Luego de eso fueron al pueblo…

-Oh Luke no te imaginaras lo maravillosos que es Ponyville por dentro…- Dice Fluttershy soltando una carcajada.

-Si genial… me encanta- Dijo el capitán con un tono aburrido.

-Jejeje- Fluttershy sabía que el capitán no la quería, pero ella sabía que lo podía conquistar.

-Vayamos a divertirnos- Dijo Fluttershy.

Primero fueron a tomar café, después fueron a una feria que estaba en el pueblo ese mismo día: al entrar fueron a los ponis chocones, a la ruleta grifón, luego al Kamikaze.

Luego de todo eso se puso el atardecer, el capitán se sentía incómodo ya que su plan de que Fluttershy lo odiara fallo.

-Qué lindo el atardecer no Luke?.

-Si am… muy bonito.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta después de que el capitán no estaba llevando las cosas enserio, así que tiro un suspiro de decepción se inclinó y miro al suelo, pero al mirar el suelo…

Dejo caer una foto de sus abuelos, el capitán se agacho y levanto la foto pero al mirarla, recordó algo…

-De donde sacaste esta foto?

-Oh son mis abuelos.

-Pero estos caballos son igual a los… que mi abuelo hablaba.

-Que?

-Si todos creían que mi abuelo estaba loco y me dijo que… algún día el poni que tendría esta foto cambiaria mi vida… creí que estaba loco pero no lo cuestione y me dio un diamante.

El capitán le mostro un diamante que traía en su bolsillo, que era una mariposa.

-Oh… pero es igual a la de mi Cuti Mark.

Entonces el capitán le miro el rostro de la pony y le dijo:

-Entonces eras tú…- El capitán le agarro los brazos y la beso.

Y Fluttershy respondio el beso y los dos estaban besándose en un atardecer.

Después de estos acontecimientos pasaron 5 largos años, en los cuales Equestria avía extendido sus ejércitos a tal punto que estaban igual que los de Lordaeron, descubrieron la mecánica y ya tenían torres mágicas que como sus nombres lo dicen estaban impulsadas por magia y también las máquinas de conjuros, que eran un tipo de tanques acorazados que invocaban un hechizo poderoso en sus cañones y manejado por unicornios.

En síntesis en todos esos años los 2 reinos descansaron en paz y ya eran respetados por otros reinos cercanos, y por fin los 3 gobernantes de los 2 reinos pudieron descanzar…

**Les gusto? Yo imagino que no XD porque últimamente no me estoy enfocando mucho en la historia, y además este capítulo tenía que venir en el anterior en la última parte pero me surgió un problema y no lo pude poner pero… no dejen de leer este fic por favor que muy pronto se acercara lo más interesante y no quisiera que se lo pierdan XD y si quieren pueden agregarme en Facebook mi nombre es Adrián Alvarez Pérez, sip ese es mi verdadero nombre para que le ponga tal vez si ustedes lo desean su nombre a algún soldado o algún pony o tal vez me puedan ayudar con una parte de la historia XD ya que no tengo mucha inspiración que digamos y no soy escritor XD soy DJ XD pero bueno eso es todo lamento que hayan tenido que leer lo que pienso y un saludo a mi Mentor que todavía no me ha enseñado nada ¬¬! Blas Fun- Night y nos vemos chau chau. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ****Alianzas y Problemas.**

Después de 5 años de construir el camino unido, Equestria se alió con varios pueblos alrededor.

Con el reino Grifo, con los Gigantes del hielo, los dragones y los búfalos. Equestria se alió con aquellos reinos en secreto ya que Lordaeron o se llevaba bien con aquellos reinos.

**Mientras en Lordaeron…**

En Lordaeron la situación se avía tornado difícil… desde que construyeron el camino unido la situación en Lordaeron paso de perfecta a inestable, las cosechas disminuyeron en gran número ya que cuando Equestria paso por sequias y nevadas desastrosas en sus territorios tuvieron que compartir demasiada comida, la amenaza de Titanes al sur de la Capital avía empeorado, al suroeste de Lordareme Lake los Naga avían vuelto y destruían los pueblos cercanos al Lago, los Gnoll que asaltaban los huertos cada dia y los invocadores y esbirros que debilitaban el Muro María a toda hora.

Los ejércitos de Lordaeron disminuían 1% cada 2 días, ya que no enviaban suficientes hombres al frente.

**Mientras en el distrito de Trost…**

Los líderes y ministros de Lordaeron discutían los asuntos…

-Esto se está saliendo de control, Equestria no nos ayuda en nada, pedimos un llamado a las armas hace mucho y mire Rey… nos ignoraron.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Rey!... desde hace 5 años que nos aliamos con ellos y solo nos llegaron ,as problemas…

-Es cierto… al destruir el bosque Gibbet debimos abrir una brecha para las bestias… no por nada nos llegaron tantos problemas a nuestras ciudades.

-Los Naga están invadiendo territorio, debemos enviar al ejercito hasta ahí en cuanto antes, si no… será demasiado tarde Mi Lord.

-Naga? Eso no importa mucho ahora, con un simple batallón de espadachines basta, mejor envié a todo el ejercito de Lordaeron al sur de la capital, los Titanes son problemas mayores en este momento.

-Los Gnoll primero señores, esos pedazos de incordio asaltan los huertos que casi no hay suficiente comida y de paso matan a las familias en sus propias casas.

-No olviden a los esbirros e invocadores que aparecen repentinamente en el Muro María, si el muro cae… una gran numero de pueblos hostiles caería sobre Lordaeron y volveríamos a las ruinas, no olviden que construimos esos muros para aislarnos del peligro pero miren… nos siguen atacando.

-Nadie puede asegurar lo del Muro María, el Muro ha aguantado por más de 1.000 años es imposible que caiga por un simple grupo de invocadores.

-Además si el Muro María cae aún tenemos el Muro Rose y nuestros ejércitos acabarían con esos pueblos hostiles en un minuto.

-Que ejércitos? si cada día perdemos más de 500 hombres en cada lugar!

-Mejor entrenemos a mas reclutas y enviemos a todos los ejércitos de Lordaeron a las zonas afectadas.

-Eso sería un suicidio, estaríamos enviando a nuestras únicas defensas asía su perdición.

-Equestria debe ayudarnos, los ayudamos varias veces!

-Concuerdo, les dimos comida para que puedan alimentar a sus pueblos, los ayudamos con las pestes, les enseñamos mecánica para que puedan mejorar sus ejércitos, les enseñamos al quimismo aunque no lo utilicen bien y ayudamos a sus pueblos a estar seguros montando peajes humanos que aún siguen ahí y ahora que hacen ellos por nosotros?... nada.

-De acuerdo.

-Es verdad.

-Tiene Razón.

-Eso es real.

-Sí, Celestia tiene que ayudarnos.

-Solo nos utilizaron!

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

Después de escuchar las quejas de todos los Líderes o Ministros el Rey estaba acongojado, solo podía tocar la frente, cerrar los ojos, dar un respiro para luego responder:

-Celestia nos ayudara, además de no ser por ella no estaríamos aquí en Trost, estaríamos al frente de los Titanes en este momento.

-Eso fue hace un Eón, donde están ahora que los necesitamos de verdad.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

Respondieron todos los ministros al rey.

-Bueno… hare un último llamamiento a las ramas…

Pero interrumpió un ministro antes de que la junta terminara.

-Mi Lord!, sugiero que construyamos más muros en los pueblos de Lordaeron del mismo monto que construimos el Muro María y El Muro Rose.

-Eso nos tomaría años!- Respondió el Mariscal Garithos- Además sería totalmente imposible, el Muro María tiene 80 metros de alto y 30 de ancho.

-Exacto.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Pero unos muros no tan grandes ni gruesos pero que resistan en las ciudades y pueblos no sería mala idea Mi Lord.

-De eso nada- Dijo el Rey- El pueblo de Lordaeron ya ha sufrido demasiado como para volverlos prisioneros en sus propias tierras.

-Como sea Mi Lord, Equestria debe ayudarnos… caso contrario tendremos que romper la unión, por el bien de la humanidad.

-Exacto.

-Yo me adquiero.

-Y yo.

-Y yo.

-Y yo.

-Tranquilos ministros… nos ayudaran- Respondió el Rey, y así termino la junta de Lordaeron en Trost.

**Mientras tanto en Equestria… **

Celestia estaba sentada en su trono hasta que…

-Mi Lady! Mandaron esta carta… es de Lordaeron!- Dijo un soldado irrumpiendo en la sala.

Celestia abre la carta y la lee:

-Queridos aliados Equestrianos:

Nos dirigimos a ustedes en forma de ayuda, ya que no respondieron al anterior llamada de ayuda formalmente les rogamos enviar a sus tropas directo asía Lordaeron ya que nuestros ejércitos se toparon con problemas mayores demasiados difíciles de resolver.

Atentamente: Therenas.

-Mmm… Crei que la anterior carta era otra bromita de Therenas ya que él siempre me enviaba cosas asi en aquellos tiempos… pero esta vez suena más serio… llamen al Capitán Shining Armor.

-Si princesa.

**5 minutos después…**

-Si Mi Lady?

-Capitán quiero que envié al ejército directo a Lordaeron.

-Surgió algún problema con nuestros aliados Princesa?

-Creo que sí y creo que de mayor importancia esta vez, Therenas nunca ha necesitado ayuda, pero ahora…

-Entiendo Mi Lady; preparare el ejército para ir directo a Lordaeron.

-Muy bien, Gracias Capitán.

**Luego de 1 hora…**

Miles de unicornios y pegasos partieron a las puertas de Lordaeron.

Los soldados de Lordaeron abrieron las puertas y vieron al Capitán Shining Armor y a sus tropas.

-Buenos dias Rey Therenas, recibimos su carta… vinimos a pelear… espero no llegar tarde para la acción.

El Rey Therenas puso una cara de alegría y dijo:

-Muy bien… sabía que Celestia no me defraudaría.

**Mientras en Equestria…**

La paz reinaba en las calles hasta que… en el castillo.

-Hola Celestia…- Dijo una voz.

Cuando los 2 guardias que estaban cerca de atacar a la pony de quien se trataba fueron ralentizados en un momento.

-Tu! Que haces aquí!- Dijo Celestia.

-No vengo a causar problemas solo vengo a ofrecerte algo…

-De que se trata!

-Vengo en son de paz así que solo quiero tu amistad…

-Qué?!

Celestia miraba con odio a la pony de la que se trataba y le dijo…

-Que tramas!

-Nada, no tramo nada, solo quiero crear paz en el reino de Equestria.

-Así? Y por qué?

-Porque ya me arte de estar sola y aislada y solo quiero hacer paz contigo Celestia.

-Por qué debería aceptar tu amistad?

-Por qué…- Cuando sale Chrixalis de las sombras de la puerta- Sabes de lo que soy capaz y es por eso que yo ya no quiero causar más problemas a tu reino, en verdad estoy arrepentida Celestia…- Poniendo boca abajo y un poco triste Chrixalis.

-Enserio no tramas nada?

-Enserio… yo lo único que quiero es amistad- Dijo levantando la cara Chrixalis cuando estiro su casco en forma de amistad y Celestia solo la miro raro pero luego pensó:

-Ella está ofreciéndome amistad sincera? Tal vez trame algo, pero si en realidad esta arrepentida?- Sin saberlo Celestia solo estiro su casco lentamente hasta el casco de Chrixalis, topandola.

Pero al toparla en el futuro ya se podía ver un mundo ardiendo… fue un error.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: ****La predicción.**

-Tu tiempo se ha terminado hija de Equestria…

Se puede ver una planicie en el atardecer.

-El viento trae… los gritos de la guerra…

Es el camino unido pero más abierto, era como una pradera ya no el mismo camino desde hace 5 años.

-Los restos del pasado marcan la tierra… que es asediada una vez más… por conflictos.

A continuación se puede ver a millones de unicornio y pegasos, del día y la noche, corriendo violentamente por la pradera y furiosos con cientos de máquinas arcanas(Tanques) de un lado de la Pradera.

-Los héroes se alzan para desafiar al destino!... y llevar a sus hermanos a la guerra…

Se puede ver al Capitán Luke sacando su espada y poniéndose el casco, pero parece no estar del lado en que estaban los ponis, estaba del otro lado de la pradera.

-Los ejércitos mortales van ciegamente asía su destino…

El Capitán Luke levanta su espada y apunta al otro lado de la pradera, cuando detrás de él salen millones y millones de soldados rasos, caballeros, fusileros, espadachines, soldados de elite, paladines y máquinas de asedio, corriendo y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la pradera y en el cielo miles de máquinas voladoras yendo a gran velocidad del lado de Lordaeron.

-Y la sombra viene a por nosotros…

Se puede ser a los 2 ejércitos corriendo mutuamente asía los 2 lados parece que ya no son aliados… parece ser que ahora son enemigos.

De repente todos los fusileros lanzan miles de véngalas que cubren el cielo, las maquinas voladoras descienden un poco para que no les lleguen las véngalas a ellos y tienen en la mira a los pegasos.

Y miles de hechizos cubren la tierra lanzados por todos los unicornios y pegasos volando furiosamente asía las maquinas voladoras.

Las véngalas explotan, los pegasos caen, maquinas voladoras se estrellan, soldados rasos, espadachines y caballeros mueren y todos colapsan.

-Debes irte en cuanto antes a otras tierras no te metas ni te alíes con nadie más…

Cuando todo el escenario de batalla se deslumbra y de repente aparece un anciano:

-Debes llevar a tu gente asía otro destino, no presiones más tu propia extinción!

Cuando Celestia despierta de su sueño y se levanta de su cama, estaba muy enrojecida y al despertar tomo aire ya que el escenario que veía y la voz que escuchaba no era un simple sueño parecía real, luego miro asía su ventana y escucho…

-Búscame…

**Eso fue todo por hoy así que si les gusto dejen su review para dejarme su opinión y perdón por tardarme con estos capítulos, bueno gracias por leer la historia nos vemos chau chau.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**** La Ola de los Problemas.( parte 1)**

**En Equestria en la mañana…**

Celestia elevo su astro, se lavó la cara y fue de inmediato al jardín real:

-Qué clase de pesadilla ha sido esa?

Cuando detrás de ella aparece Luna:

-Hermana!- Dice Luna.

-Luna!- Responde Celestia.

-Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste anoche?- Pregunta Luna.

-Qué? Tu estuviste ahí?- Pregunta muy exaltada Celestia- No me digas que fue una broma tuya! Por qué me asusté mucho.

-No, no lo hice yo…- Dice Luna- Extrañamente yo aparecí ahí al cerrar los ojos y… fue horrible.

-Si no fuiste tú entonces quién? De quien pudo ser esa voz y como capturo esas imágenes tan horrorosas.

-No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver.

Cuando del cielo aparece volando un águila que para su vuelo y aterriza en medio de las 2 princesas; cuando de repente esa águila se transforma en un anciano con capucha color marrón y un bastón de archimago:

-Funciono a la perfección… de otra forma no lo habrían entendido- Dice el Anciano.

-¿Entender que y quien eres tú?- Pregunta Luna.

-Jajaja… permítanme presentarme yo me llamo Eredar Stormrage y soy un profeta, me enviaron a esta parte de Albión para avisar el destino que tiene Princesa.

-No! Me diga que!...- Celestia toma aire y le dice al anciano- Ocurrirá eso!

-No precisamente Princesa pero ocurrirá.. todavía están a tiempo de evitarlo, pero no les queda mucho tiempo.

-Que tenemos que hacer para evitar esa catástrofe!- Dice Celestia.

-Lo descubriréis a su modo princesa, los profetas solo damos el mensaje, tenemos prohibido abrir la boca para decir todo y depende de ellos si es que cambian su destino, pero si, les daré un indicio.

-Cuál?- Dice Luna.

-Bueno… ella ama a su Capitán no?- Cuando el anciano se convierte de nuevo en águila vuela hacia el sol desapareciendo en un instante.

-Oye! Espera!- Grita Luna.

-A qué se refería con ´´Ella ama a su Capitán``?-Dice Celestia.

-Bueno te habló a ti así que… tal vez se refiera a Shining Armor y si se refiere a Shining Armor-Luna abre los ojos como platos y muy asustada dice:- Tú crees que se refiera a Candace?

-No lo sé…pero habrá que averiguarlo, aunque no creo que ella esté implicada en nuestra extinción.

-Pero y si es así?

-Habrá que averiguarlo, dijo que no teníamos mucho tiempo!

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando encuentran a Candace en el jardín dándose un paseo.

-Am Candace- Dice Luna.

-Si?

-Nos harías un gran favor?

-Si cuál es su problema?

Ninguno, solo queremos que vayas al castillo y no salgas de ahí por nada del mundo.

-Por qué?

-Porque… te, te, tenemos una sorpresa – Dice Celestia.

-Am… de acuedo.

Cuando Candace se va las princesas se dice:

-Bien la tenemos, ahora a tomar medidas drásticas.-Dice Luna.

-No tan rápido… esperemos un poco luego averiguaremos lo que pasa además tenemos que hacer nuestras obligaciones de princesas.-Dice Celestia.

-Tienes razón vamos.

**Mientras en Lordaeron…**

El Comandante Thresdin afilaba su hacha cuando un curandero se acerca a él y le habla:

-Comandante, hemos localizado a varios titanes dirigiéndose al paso este de la capital.

-Bien, alisten a las tropas, equipos mortero, tanques, maquinas voladoras y aborden torres cañón y torres vigías, esta vez los Titanes no deben avanzar como hace una semana.

**Recuerdo:**

Es la capital y a decenas de Titanes avanzando, destruyendo las casas y comiéndose a los soldados.

Se puede ver al capitán Elvin cabalgando con cientos de caballeros:

-A las murallas, ustedes a la izquierda vamos ya, ya, ya, soldados a la carga!

Cuando todos los caballeros atacan los pies de los titanes pero ni siquiera les hacen un rasguño, todos los cañones dentro de la ciudad disparando, escupiendo fuego a sus adversarios, pero solo algunos caen, cientos de soldados rasos cayendo de las murallas y montándose sobre los Titanes, colocando el escudo sobre una abertura en el cuello del Titán para abrir esa abertura y paralizar el Titán, des pues de realizar esta acción se podría ver un esqueleto en el cuello resplandeciendo como un aura rodeando al esqueleto lo único que tenían que hacer era apuñalar ese esqueleto y el Titán moría.

Los titanes se dividían en 4: los titanes de hielo, que son muy difíciles de roer ya que estos son muy agiles y no tendrían problema en atrapar a Rainbow Dash, su cuello no es duro sería fácil matarlos pero es difícil concentrarse en su esqueleto cuando te congelas en un frio infernal proveniente de su espalda, estos miden 8 metros. Los titanes de Roca, no son nada agiles pero al momento de correr son imparables, su cuello es demasiado difícil de abrir pero los escudos de Mithril los podían abrir con más facilidad, estos son más duros que 10 murallas juntas solo 10 mil cañones podrían destruir un pedazo de su corteza rocosa, estos miden 15 metros. Los Titanes de lava, estos sin duda parecen invencibles y tal vez lo sean, extrañamente su corteza rocosa es aún más dura que los titanes de roca, son muy lentos y hasta el momento solo se han visto 2 y los soldados que han intentado matar a uno, se fundían, miden 25 metros y pueden lanzar rocas de lava fundida a millones de kilómetros, por suerte nunca han aparecido en las praderas de Lordaeron solo se han visto en las partes desconocidas de Albión y los últimos Los Titanes Ciclopes, que no son muy inteligentes y que no se necesita escudo para matarlos simplemente sunchar el cuello del Titán y moría en un instante, la cuestión de estos era que se regeneraban, cualquier parte de su cuerpo dañada, se regeneraba en un instante, caminan como zombis y tienen una sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja, nada les cambiaba el ánimo ni siquiera un cañonazo directo en el cuello, ellos seguían riendo, estos son la causa de la mayoría de los humanos devorados , miden de 4 metros a 10 metros.

-A las murallas retrocedan a las murallas!- Gritaba el Mariscal Garitos.

-Soldados! Retrocedan- Dice el Capitán Elvin- retro…- Cuando un Titán de Roca lo agarra lo mira y lo lleva a su boca.

-Elvin!-Grita el comandante cuando el Titán de Roca se lo traga.

-Ya es tarde- Dice el Mariscal.

Cuando el Titán empieza a votar humo por su boca y sin que nadie lo note el Titán vio las pequeñas murallas que construyeron para que Bowerstone este a salvo del campo de batalla nadie lo sabe pero al devorar al capitán Elvin el Titán ya sabía dónde atacar, fue cuando el titán de roca va corriendo salvajemente asía al muro mientras aplastaba las casas para llegar a su objetivo.

-No, no, no! Cañones! Soldados! Maten a ese Titán! Mátenlo ahora!-Decía el Mariscal.

Mientras el titán corría desenfrenadamente hacia esa muralla de 35 metros, muchos soldados se lanzaba hacia el titán para llegar a su espalda pero ni uno lo consiguió, solo cayeron al suelo haciéndose ver por los demás Titanes que destruían la Ciudad cerca de ahí, esos soldados eran devorados, los cañones disparaban al Titán pero ni un solo cañonazo logro matar o siquiera detenerlo.

Fue cuando el Comandante y el Mariscal dieron la orden de desalojar la muralla pero fue demasiado tarde, el titán logro destruir la muralla de un puñetazo y volar las defensas del lugar, luego freno, luego el capitán Trogdor aprovecha eso y se lanza con un gancho hacia el cuello del Titán y lo mata.

Pero fue cuando toda la guardia de Snowspire tuvo que armar un perímetro y construir cañones en esa zona ya que ese titán abrió una puerta para los demás Titanes, fue cuando los refuerzos llegaron con tanques y carruajes y barrieron la Capital.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Devuelta a la conversación:

-Si mi señor, no me haga recordar ese fatídico día, ah y señor?

-Si?

-Las tropas aliadas ya han reunido sus ejércitos en el este de la capital dicen que han venido a ayudarnos a limpiar nuestra tierra.

-Odiaría trabajar con esa ´´gente`` pero si no hay opción dígales de mi parte… ´´Gracias``- Dice el comandante con un tono grosero.

-Sí, comandante.

-AH! Y otra cosa Kael.

-Si?

-Reclute al capitán Luke de inmediato! Estar con esa gente en definitiva lo ha desviado de sus obligaciones, de no ser por el permiso que saco para irse con su pony ese Titán no hubiera destruido el muro!

-Si mi señor solicitare una maquina voladora para ir a Ponyville ahora mismo.

-Que!-Grita el comandante- Esto ya es suficiente! Iré yo!

-Pero señor los Titanes estaban aquí en aproximadamente 30 minutos lo necesitamos, el Mariscal Garitos llegara muy tarde recién está partiendo del puerto de Okvale.

-Pues si no lo logro llegar cuando empiece la acción, tú, estas a cargo.

Sin más perjuicio el Comandante corrió hasta un taller y ordeno Una Maquina Voladora impulsada por Alquimia más un piloto para partir rápido a Equestria.

**Mientras en Ponyville…**

Luke y Fluttershy estaban en Sugar Cube Corner tomándose de pesuña a mano y comiendo unos deliciosos pastelitos de azúcar.

-Se ve que lo disfrutan, quieren más?- Pregunta la señora Cake.

-No gracias, los humanos no tenemos el cuerpo así por comer pastelitos, pero gracias y si Fluttershy quiere dele a ella.

-No, no quiero gracias.

-Oh… pero deberías llevarte algunas- Dice es Sr Cake- Tienes que darte un gusto alguna vez.

Cuando el Sr. Cake pone un canasto repleto de pastelitos en la mesa.

-Oh! Bien am… cuánto es?-Dice Luke.

-No, no esto va por cuenta de la casa.

-Oh! Gracias.

-Bueno Luke tú siempre nos honras con tus visitas- Dice la señora Cake.

-Jeje y como no voy a venir si aquí está la razón más preciada que tengo- Dice Luke mirando a Fluttershy.

-Ojojo Luke, me alagas- Dice Fluttershy enrojecida.

-Oh! Luke a propósito como está tu pueblo?- Pregunta la señora Cake.

-Bueno am…- Cuando Luke se pone triste y mira el suelo- Los naga atacaron el puesto de observación en el que me asignaron y perdí a casi todo mi escuadrón mas los Titanes que amenazan la capital, todo está mal, está muy mal.

-Oh! Lo siento.

-No, no es nada, no se preocupe después de todo, siempre hemos tenido problemas.

-Oye Luke respóndeme algo- Dice el Sr Cake.

-Por supuesto.

-Que hacen esos Titanes?

-Créame, no quiere saber de lo que son capaces esas bestia por destruir una simple casa.

-Wau-Dice el Sr. Cake cuando alguien patea la puerta, era el comandante y estaba furioso.

-Capitán Luke!

-Comandante- Dice el capitán asombrado.

-Que se supone que está haciendo aquí?

-Bueno señor estoy compartiendo unos pastelitos con mino… digo amiga.

-No tiene que ocultarlo ya lo sé así que salga en este momento capitán! Los Titanes están al este de la capital!

-AL este? Pero… esa parte es la única débil de la capital si ellos entran…

-Si lo sé! Ahora quiero que deje ese pastelito y suba a esa máquina voladora que está afuera esperándolo, en este momento o me veré obligado a creer que usted esta huyendo del campo de batalla y lo mandare a fusilar!

-Si mi señor, ahora mismo!

-Pero Luke!-Dice Fluttershy.

-Tranquila, estaré bien pero si algo sale mal por favor prométeme que…

-Capitán!- Interrumpe Thresdin.

-Hare lo que sea, siempre y cuando me prometas que nada va a salir mal.

El capitán miro a Fluttershy, le sonrió y de inmediato corrió afuera y vio a un montón de ponis incluyendo a Twilight y sus amigas admirando la maquina gigante y viendo a los 3 humanos: el piloto, el comandante y al capitán, ojos fisgones por todos lado incomodando a los humanos.

-Ya! Sube al girocoptero- Dice el comandante.

-Si- Dice el capitán. Y los 2 abordan la máquina y despegan y van rápidamente a Lordaeron cuando todos los ponis apuntan sus miradas a Fluttershy, luego ella se avergüenza se agacha, enrojece y se esconde.

**Cuando en el camino a la capital…**

-Capitán.

-Si señor?

-Una pregunta que le vio a esa pony?

-Bueno señor… eso no se lo podría explicar.

Cuando el piloto interrumpe…

-Comandante.

-Qué pasa?

-En un momento llegaremos a la capital.

-Bien.

-Que tan rápido?-Pregunta Luke.

-Sí, esta máquina está impulsada por alquimia-Dice el comandante.

-Claro no lo sabias?-Pregunta el piloto.

-Bueno… no.

-Claro tú no estuviste en la inauguración de esta máquina por estar en Equestria- Dice groseramente el comandante.

-Wau deberás lo siento ´´jefe``- Responde igual de grosero el capitán.

Minutos después, ya estaban en la capital donde cientos de soldados rasos, espadachines, caballeros, escuderos y fusileros se alistaban acompañados de Shining Armor y sus tropas.

-Llego tarde?- Pregunta el comandante.

-No mi comandante- Dice el mismo curandero con el que hablaba hace 29 minutos- llega un minuto antes ya hemos enviado a 4 caballeros para investigar el are…- Es interrumpido el curandero cuando la cabeza de un caballo sale disparada y golpea al curandero en la espalda y lo tumba al suelo, el curandero se da la vuelta y mira 2 caballos sin jinete huyendo a toda velocidad de las praderas más allá de la capital, cuando las torres vigía divisan a los Titanes y suenan las trompetas de guerra.

Todos los soldados sacan espadas, alistan escudos y también los ganchos (que se usaban para colgarse de la espalda del titán escalarlo y matarlo), mientras los fusileros se preparaban, cargaban los rifles y se colgaban sus véngalas a sus bolsillos, los equipos mortero de las murallas se preparaban y las milicias abordaban las torres cañón y las torres vigías.

El comandante monta su corcel y saca su hacha, mientras el capitán se colocaba su armadura, su casco empuña su espada y su escudo, los tanques se alinean atrás y las maquinas voladoras se alistan para despegar y soltar sus bombas mientras Shining Armor y sus tropas se ponen en actitud defensiva todas las tropas, humanas y pony se alineaban esperando a su enemigo.

**Mientras en el castillo de Trost en Lordaeron…**

El rey Therenas tomaba el té con una acompañante.

-Así que… tu eres amiga de Celestia? No me digas.

-Pues si te lo digo ella es muy cercana mía jeje.

-Jeje y cuéntame que fue de Equestria antes de la Alianza y todo esto?

-Am pues bueno, todo iba muy bien muchas fiestas, algunos problemas Equestria era una nación libre y lo sigue siendo, solo ustedes mantienen esta alianza.

-Si lo se… los líderes de Lordaeron ya me lo han dicho… y tu nombre?

-Chrysalis mi nombre es Chrysalis.

-Wau muy interesante y dime todos los ponis al envejecer les crecen puntos en sus cuerpos?

-Que insinúa?

-No nada nada, no me haga caso señorita Chrysalis.

-Y dígame algo rey después de esa muralla que está cubriendo toda esa parte de norte a sur y puestos de observación que ciudades siguen?

-Bueno- tomando un sorbo de su te responde- Sigue Snowspire, La Costa Hook, Rychfield, El Claro Knothrol y los Campos Tumularios.

-Y porque están sobre 2 murallas?

-Bueno es algo complicado pero te lo explicare Chrysalis: tras la reconstrucción de Lordaeron se implantaron nuevas leyes de nuevas ciudades y nuevas defensas así que tuvimos la idea de construir muros que nos protegerían de las amenazas del más allá: todos botaron por construir muros pequeños que cubrieran las ciudades y que arqueros y fusileros las protegieran día y noche, pero los ingenieros y arquitectos tuvieron ideas mucho mayores, y construyeron el Muro María, una muralla indestructible ya que no tiene punto ciego y es el doble de grueso que 3 casas juntas y mide 80 metros de alto, ese muro alberga a Snowspire, La Costa Hook, Rychfield, El Claro Knothrol y los Campos Tumularios, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que hay amenazas muy fuertes que quisieran acabar con la humanidad decidieron construir otro muro más grande y más fortificado llamado el muro de Rose, que mide 95 metros y es más grueso que el muro María y que alberga a Bowerstone, Okvale, Witchwood, Darkwood, Greatwood, la prisión más grande del mundo La prisión Barkgay y Lordareme Lake.

El castillo se encuentra en Witchwood junto con la Arena y un pequeño monto de población y ese es el puesto principal de Lordaeron .

-Oh… que interesante y dígame Trost es donde estamos ahora verdad?

-Si- abriendo la ventana y mostrándole la enorme ciudad dijo- Todo esto es Trost.

-Wau- Dijo Chrysalis muy sorprendida al ver la ciudad.

-Esta ciudad es como la segunda capital.

-Wau no me imagino como sea Witchwood y cuál sería la debilidad de Witchwood?

-Witchwood no tiene debilidad también tiene muros de 50 metros rodeándola y una puerta de un acero bastante duro e indestructible y cada centímetro está cubierto por torres cañón esa es la nueva capital ya que al construir los muros no pudieron extenderlos hasta la primera capital por que apareció un nuevo enemigo más grande, más fuerte y más duro que la humanidad haya conocido…

-A SI? Cuál?

-Los Titanes- Dice Therenas con un gesto de odio.

-Wau- Dice Chrysalis mientras dice en voz muy baja: Titanes eh?

-Y este punto llamado Trost tiene alguna debilidad?-Pregunta Chrysalis.

-No lo creo pero yo creo que sería la noche.

-La noche?

-Sí, no hay mucha guardia en la noche por que la ciudad es grande y los ejércitos están en distintas partes del reino.

-Oh… ya entiendo.

-Si? Jejejejejejeje.

-Jejejejejjejejejejeje.

**Mientras en Equestria…**

Las princesas buscaban desesperadas a Candace por todos lados ya que no había hecho caso de quedarse en el castillo, hasta que encuentran al guardia que cuidaba las puertas del castillo y le preguntan:

-Guardia!; sabe dónde está la Princesa Candace?

-Am… si mi Ladies vino hace una hora y luego se fue a Lordaeron dijo que tenía que hablar con el rey.

-Que! No, no, no, no- Dicen exaltadas las princesas al unísono.

-Hay que partir a Lordaeron ya!-Dice Luna.

-Ya es tarde tenemos que tele transportarnos donde esta Therenas.

-Tienes razón- Dice Luna y las dos hacen un hechizo que de inmediato las lleva donde está el rey Therenas.

-Therenas!- Dice Celestia cuando ve a Chrysalis y las 2 se quedan con la boca abierta mientras Chrysalis solo las saluda.

**Mientras en el Campo de batalla…**

Desde las praderas se puede divisar a decenas de Titanes de Hielo, Roca y Ciclopes.

Cuando los fusileros empiezan a disparar su mosquetes, los caballeros corren al frente, los soldados rasos y espadachines suben a las torres del campo para saltar sobre los Titanes y algunos van al frente.

Pero el Capitán Shining Armor se paraliza junto con todas sus tropas al ver a los Titanes aplastar, despedazar, devorar y congelar a los humanos.

Los cañones disparan y derriban a unos pocos Titanes el Capitán Luke en el frente peleando y matando a los titanes ciclopes, Shining Armor esta inmovilizado junto con todas sus tropas,

-Que están haciendo ellos?-Pregunta el comandante.

Cuando un Titán de hielo agarra a Shining Armor cuando todos los unicornios disparan a discreción y solo dañan una pequeña parte del Titán, pero el Titán se da cuenta de que Shining Armor no es un humano y lo suelta, no se interesa en el para nada, mientras ve a un caballero herido en el piso el Titán lo toma y lo devora, todos los ponis inmovilizados quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver eso pero era obvio los titanes solo querían a los humanos.

**Les gusto?**

**Bueno perdón en serio disculpen por tardarme tanto con este capítulo yo sé que muchos lo han esperado recién vi mi número de visitas y me quede con los ojos como plato no podía creerlo XD, pero en fin perdón por tardarme con este capítulo pero no se lo pierdan pronto se vienen las trompetas y créanme que sonaran en el camino unido, bueno gracias por leer nos vemos chau chau.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La Ola de Problemas (parte2)**

-Chrysalis!, tu… que haces aquí?- Pregunta Celestia.

-Sí, que haces aquí?- Remarca Luna.

-Am… nada, solo tomando él te con nuestro amado y guapo aliado-Dice Chrysalis.

-Am… je je- Sonríe Therenas- Si am no quieren algo de te? , también tengo múltiples variedades de pasteles, tartas, galletas, rollos y todo tipo de masa- Mientras a Celestia se le hacía agua la boca al escuchar eso.

-Hey Celestia! el rey nos está ofreciendo tomar el té-Dice Luna despertando a Celestia del trance en el que estaba.

-Ha? Qué?- Dice Celestia.

-El rey nos está invitando a quedarnos, no sé tú, pero yo me quedo- Dice Luna poniéndose cómoda a un lado de la mesa.

-Ha! Si, por favor yo también-Dice Celestia.

-Excelente!- Dice Therenas cuando da dos palmadas y al instante entran 10 camareros a la recamara donde estaban y ponían 2 tazas en la mesa más un centenar de deliciosillas masas y servían el mejor te de Lordaeron a las princesas.

**Mientras en la Capital…**

Los Titanes devoraban a cualquier humano que se cruzara en su camino, la magia de los unicornios y las lanzas, fuerza y brutalidad de los pegasos no dañaban ni un poco a un solo titán, pero los titanes no les prestaban atención solo querían a los humanos.

Shining Armor preparo un poderoso hechizo junto con todas sus tropas de unicornios y todos dispararon una ráfaga de magia enorme y le llego a un titán de roca y a uno ciclope, del titán de roca le quitaron gran parte de su brazo izquierdo y al titán ciclope le quitaron toda su parte derecha pero no le topo la parte del cuello, y los 2 titanes se detienen y todas tropas pony se congelaron y pusieron ojos como de platos, incluyendo a Shining Armor, pero los titanes siguen con su camino y el titán ciclope se regenera toda su parte dañada y no prestan atención hacia los ponis.

-Por Celestia! Oye grandulón feo, ven aquí que te quiero patear tu congelado trasero!- Grita un soldado Pegaso a un titán de hielo, pero siguen sin prestar atención.

- Esto es inútil capitán, estos Pegaso de escombro, hielo y carne, no nos prestan atención, nos ignoran, y solo quieren devorar a los humanos- Le dice un unicornio a Shining Armor.

-Debe haber alguna forma- Dice Shining Armor.

Cuando un espadachín desde el muro de grita a Shining Armor:

-Abandonen la zona, esa zona está lista para ser bombardeada! Rápido!

-Rápido dispérsense!- Grita Shining Armor cuando se oyen miles de silbidos y al instante la tierra se alza y varios titanes caen y ahí fuego en todas partes.

-Capitan! Nos alejamos demasiado, de las puertas de la capital, tenemos que volver!- Dice un soldado.

-No te preocupes, cuando dejen de disparar entraremos en acción, después de todo esas cosas no nos prestan atención.-Dice Shining Armor.

**Mientras del frente humano…**

-Comandante el mariscal Garitos ha llegado, pero está solo, no trae refuerzos.

-Si lo sé, el solo viene a examinar las cosas, que venga inmediatamente.

-Que pasa aquí comandante?- Pregunta el mariscal- el virrey Lord Antonius y el rey Therenas piden el informe de la capital.

-Los titanes se han puesto agresivos, quieren pasar a Snowspire a toda costa y ya hemos perdido a muchas unidades.

-Entonces la única forma seria volar la entrada a la capital y también los muros.

-Qué?

-Sí, si volamos los muros y la entrada ni un titán más podría pasar, porque crearíamos un agujero enorme en el suelo.

-Pero Mariscal! Eso no se puede hacer, aunque detonemos toda nuestra polvora y dinamita no haríamos un agujero enorme solo uno pequeño.

-No, pero puede funcionar, trae a tus archimagos es hora de que la humanidad pare a esos malditos.

-Bien ordenen la retirada, que todos vuelvan a los muros internos y desalojen los externos, ya!

Poco después se oye a todas las tropas humanas gritando:

-Retirada! Volved a los muros internos de Snowspire! Retirada! Ahora! Ahora! Si no quieren quedarse afuera y morir apresúrense! Muevan el culo ya!

Mientras todos los soldados humanos en el campo de batalla oyen a los demás se apresuran a irse, todas las milicias abandonando los muros de la capital y retirándose directo a Snowspire.

**Mientras con Shining Armor…**

Sining Armor oye gritar a los soldados:

-Retirada! Todos volved ahora! Ya!

-Señor! Tenemos que ir ahora!- dice un unicornio.

-Oigan esperen!- grita Shining Armor.

Pero ya era tarde, mientras todos corrían desenfrenadamente por la calles de la capital que no era tan grande, 3 archimagos invocan a una pequeña niña, que se dirige directo hacia la puerta de la capital, la capital estaba vacia, todas las milicias, soldados y caballeros se habían retirado del lugar.

Cuando los titanes logran entrar a la capital y se topan con la pequeña, ella solo se detiene y los mira, sin miedo, solo se queda parada mirando a los cientos de titanes que entraban a la capital, cuando un titán ciclope se le acerca, alza la mano y la toma, y de repente… una explosión devastadora que hace volar toda la capital en un segundo.

Y Shining Armor se detiene y mira una gran explosión que hizo temblar la tierra, mientras los pegasos ven desde el cielo que ya no hay capital, mientras desde la entrada a Snowpire todos los soldados humanos gritan de alegría y se abrazan, para Shining Armor sería un problema, porque al corto tiempo que la capital fue destruida los titanes que aún quedaban en las colinas empiezan a perseguirlos, absolutamente todos los titanes se dirigían hacia Shining Armor y sus tropas.

-Vámonos ahora!-Grita Shining Armor.

Y todos empiezan a galopar y todos los pegasos vuelan lo más rápido que pueden, pero de atrás 9 titanes de hielo corrían a toda velocidad atrapando a unicornios y pegasos en el vuelo y ya habían perdido a 18 soldados, entonces Shining Armor pensó:

-Qué pasa? Antes no les importábamos ahora que no ven humanos, nos quieren a nosotros! Que está pasando? Tenemos que huir rápido o todos moriremos!

**Mientras tanto en Trost…**

-Muy exquisito Therenas gracias- Dice Celestia.

-Si, en serio- Dice Luna.

-Je je de nada- Dice Therenas- Se nota que les gusto je je.

-Y Therenas me estabas contando de Trost y de esos ´´titanes``.

-Bueno… lo único que se de esas escorias es que solo tienden a comer humanos, no les interesa otra cosa, ya hemos encendido las teas para llamar a mas de nuestros aliados pero… hasta el momento ninguno nos ha respondido, y de hecho mucho antes de que aparecieran los titanes también nuestros aliados han permanecido inactivos.

-Y hace cuanto aparecieron los titanes?-Pregunta Chrysalis.

-Hace solo 1 año, y es raro porque aparecieron solo por casualidad.

**Recuerdo.**

Miles de ingenieros, unos cuantos guardias, arquitectos y constructores estaban en la capital.

-Muy bien amigos ya que do cierta parte del muro, ahora solo falta cubrir la capital- Dice el Arquitecto encargado.

Cuando de atrás escucha un gruñido y el arquitecto se da la vuelta y ve a un titan ciclope a otro de hielo y a uno de roca.

Esos titanes estaban justo en las puertas de la capital y toda la gente huye del lugar y los guardias se preparan y los titanes alzan su mano y… no se supo nada más del arquitecto los ingenieros y los guardias en lugar, luego de eso vino la elite al lugar y descubrieron un pequeño punto ciego en la parte de atrás del cuello, y al matar a esos titanes al mirar las montañas notaron a miles más de donde salieron ellos.

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Wau-Dice Chrysalis-y esta ciudad y esos muros enormes.

-Bueno como te dije la ciudad no tiene debilidad solo si es un ataque sorpresa y los 2 muros, María y Rose, no tienen ni un solo punto ciego, costo 6 años enteros sin descanso construir cada pedazo de esos muros, no caerán jamás.

-Oh… interesante.- Dice Chrysalis.

-Y por qué preguntas eso?- Pregunta Celestia.

-Mmm… por nada, solo me interesa la historia humana, tiene algo de malo?-Pregunta Chrysalis.

Mientras Celestia y Luna la miran con una mirada extrañada.

-Bueno Therenas, creo que ya es hora de irnos, fue un gusto tomar el te contigo, fue como los viejos tiempos solo que faltaba tu padre je je.-Dice Celestia.

-Bueno nos vemos Celestia- Dice Therenas. Cuando Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y se tele transporta junto con Luna y Chrysalis, pero Chrysalis no se va con las manos vacias, coje un libro, que estaba en la repisa, el libro titulaba ´´La historia de los titanes``.

-Hola rey- Dice Candace entrando a la recamara en la que estaba.

-Ja ja hola, Candace verdad?

-Si.

-Dime de que querias hablar conmigo?

-Solo quería pedirle un favor.

-Y cual es…

**Mientras con Shining Armor…**

Shining Armor y sus Tropas galopaban a toda velocidad, ya se habían alejado demasiado de la capital y ya habían perdido la mitad de sus tropas y lo seguían haciendo.

Alto, Alto!- Dice Shining Armor conjurando un campo de fuerza, deteniendo y tumbando a los titanes de hielo que iban corriendo, pero dos pegasos no entran al campo de fuerza solo siguen volando, ya cansados, pero ellos seguían, se podría decir que ellos adoran su vida, pero aun peor, lo que quedaba de las tropas de Shining Armor se llenan de miedo al ver a un titán de roca acercarse, y los soldados solo crean varios escudos de magia, pero el titán ya estaba muy cerca y más los arañazos de los titanes de hielo que intentaban destruir el campo de fuerza, a Shining Armor estaba teniendo migrañas terribles, más el titán de roca era probable que a Shining Armor le de un derrame cerebral, y cuando viene el titán de roca choca con el escudo y hace volar a todos los unicornios.

**Desde el cielo…**

Los 2 pegasos que aun al ver que Shining Armor ordeno que se detuvieran no hicieron caso, ellos buscaban ayuda ya que veían que ni un titán más los perseguía, pero de repente llegaron a una sombra enorme, y al ver hacia arriba los dos soldados se quedan sorprendidos, al ver un escudo, una espada y un martillo cruzados y al centro la poderosa lagrima de Avo (la espada legendaria de Lordaeron, que esta es Whitchwood) y en el escudo la cara de una mujer muy hermosa, era el Muro María, uno de los muros más grandes que la humanidad haya creado.

**Hola.**

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza, ya dije que estoy en época de estudio además hay muchos eventos por aquí en L.A. y parece que no volveré a mi país hasta la subsiguiente semana, además por el hecho de que mi apartamento es de 3 estrellas y me gusta mi cama, pero disculpen la tardanza no fue mi intención hacerles esperar tanto ¬¬, un saludo a Seren Avro no sé qué, Enrique Lascano, Roberto no sé qué, Jack Blades, Al negro ¬¬, Gabriel Soto, Alexander Montana, El Roro Piroro ¬¬, Maria Esmeralda, Ilda Bension y a fulles mas XD y al que me mando el mensaje que sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre ¬¬ dilo por mi no hay problema ah! Y a mí casi mentor Blas FunNight, nos vemos chau chau… I go to my bed to sleep XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El comienzo de la guerra.**

Luego de ver el enorme Muro de 80 metros, los pegasos volaron rápidamente al lugar donde estaba Shining Armor, pero luego el, sale disparado y colisiona con los 2 pegasos, y los 2 lo agarran, pero parece estar inconsciente cuando uno dice:

-¿Dónde están los demás? Tenemos que llevarlos hacia esos muros humanos cuanto antes.

Cuando ven a uno de sus compañeros unicornio ser agarrado por un titán de roca y llevárselo a la boca mientras el soldado unicornio llora y grita mirando a sus compañeros Pegaso que tenían a Shining Armor y de repente ven a todas las demás tropas estando inconscientes ser devorados por los demás titanes.

-Ya es tarde no podemos hacer nada, ¡vámonos!-dice un soldados Pegaso y vuelan lo más rápido posible y se elevan lo más que pueden hasta llegar a la misma figura enorme de antes tallada en el muro pero luego sienten un arañazo enorme que les corta por completo la crin de su cola a los 2 pegasos y cuando miran abajo miran a 3 titanes de hielo siguiéndolos, hasta que llegan a unos cañones y torretas más miles de ballestas colocadas en el muro y logran aterrizar encima del muro, cuando 10 soldados de elite van hacia ellos y les preguntan:

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta el Capitán Erwin.

-Por favor ayúdenos, solo quedamos nosotros.

-¡¿Qué!?

Cuando un guardia mira hacia el exterior de muro y asustado grita:

-¡Capitán!- Y señalando hacia los valles, el capitán se asusta y pone una cara de D: porque cientos de miles y millones de titanes aparecieron de la nada y de inmediato se apegaron a los muros y alzando sus manos tratando de alcanzar a los humanos que estaban allí.

-P- pero… ¡que hicieron!-Pregunta muy exaltado Erwin.

-Necesitábamos ayuda, nuestras tropas fueron atacados por ellos y solo quedamos nosotros.

-¿Y cómo cuantos eran?

-Miles.

-¿Y a que vinieron aquí?

-Vinimos a ayudarlos en la capital de sus tierras.

-Ohm… ya veo, ustedes son unos de esos ''aliados'' ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí.

-Bien lleven al herido con los curanderos y ustedes 2 si dicen que son los últimos, deberían volver a sus tierras y traer gente para que se lleven a su capitán, en serio tienen suerte de haber sobrevivido con estas asquerosas criaturas, cuando aparecieron por primera vez en nuestras tierras perdimos a más de 200 hombres, pelear con ellos es un suicidio. Es por eso que perdimos a más de 100000 soldados en la capital en tan solo 2 días.

Cuando los dos soldados Pegaso se asustan demasiado y recordaban las cara de sus amigos al ser devorados por los titanes.

-Bueno, no tenemos que quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, los titanes están en los muros, súbanse a las ballestas, preparen los cañones, aborden torretas, hay que eliminarlos cuanto antes, ¡ya!- Dice Erwin.

-Sí, Señor.- Dicen los soldados y al poco rato se puede oír los miles de silbidos de cañones y explosiones y fuertes colapsos de las criaturas.

**Mientras en Equestria…**

Chrysalis leía el libro que le robo a Therenas, en el jardín Real, el libro estaba escrito por Lord Antonius, uno de los 7 señores de Lordaeron y el Virrey de Lordaeron, el libro decía:

Hace unos meses la humanidad tuvo que enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo (Se muestra un dibujo, una ilustración de los 3 Titanes que aparecieron en la capital por primera vez, agarrando y aplastando a mucha gente inocente en sus manos más devorando a unos cuantos más en el piso se puede ver a 3 tanques, 6 cañones y 6 pelotones de elite rodeando a los titanes y atacándolos al mismo tiempo) La diferencia de poder entre la humanidad y su nuevo enemigo era abrumadora tanto que en muy poco tiempo solo 3 lograron adentrarse en la capital y acabar con innumerables tropas e hicimos lo posible para matarlos pero cada intento costaba demasiadas vidas a tal punto que tuvimos que evacuar la capital en un periodo de tiempo corto sin embargo solo evacuaron a la mitad de la población, la otra mitad no pudo; flechas, lanzas, pólvora, bombas de racimo, metrallas, granadas, espadas, hachas, martillos, mandobles, picotas y cualquier arma humana no era efectiva contra estas criaturas- cuando Chrysalis dice- Wau que… interesante, sigamos leyendo, creo que ya encontré a un nuevo aliado- (continuando la lectura) La humanidad trato de usar cañones y morteros de alto poder contra estas criaturas, pero su resistencia y vitalidad superaban cualquier técnica de combate humana – Cuando después de leer eso Chrysalis puso una cara deliciosa y estaba muy feliz- (continuando la lectura) pero la luz nos sonrió unas horas después-Cuando a Chrysalis se le baja el ánimo y pone una cara de o. O- (continuando la lectura) El capitán Luke , uno de los 7 señores de Lordaeron disparo un cañón con bombas de racimo al cuello de titán Ciclope y al de hielo y los mato instantáneamente y de repente el Almirante Proudmoore otro de los 7, salto de los muros de la capital con su espada hacia el cuello del Titán de roca y logro ver a un aura celeste con un esqueleto que estaba adherido al titán, y él lo apuñalo destrozando la columna del esqueleto y el titán murió en un segundo, fue cuando la humanidad descubrió el punto débil del mayor enemigo que haya tocado sus tierras, hasta que decidimos echar un pequeño vistazo a las colinas y vimos a millones más de donde salieron esos fue cuando la humanidad tembló de miedo ante este poderoso enemigo, pero ellos también se dirigían a otras partes de las colinas. Y por la suerte de que los titanes solo atacaron 3 veces en todo este tiempo, y haberlos vencido, la humanidad sigue teniendo miedo al poder de estas criaturas, más que sabemos que en la noche adquieren más fuerza, y son más veloces, y que son mil veces más mortales en grupos, estas criaturas podrían llevarnos a las ruinas si no fuera por la suerte de que aparecen cada 2 meses, solo 6.

Por la resistencia, regeneración acelerada de huesos, carne y músculos, por la rareza de no contar con órganos vitales ni órganos reproductivos, forma física de naturaleza es decir: hielo, roca y fuego, también hay ciclopes, por variaciones de tamaños desde los 8 a 25 metros, resistencia exagerada, vitalidad extremadamente alta más por aparecer de la nada y la fuente de su poder provenir de un aura con un esqueleto en la parte trasera del cuello, la humanidad los denomino: ''Titanes''.

Lord Antonius. (Fin de la lectura)

-Oh, que interesante Lord Antonius eh? 7 señores de Lordaeron? los titanes recargan fuerzas en la noche y son más mortíferos en grupo… tengo entendido, que los ministros de Lordaeron se quejan que Equestria no ayuda y que nos odian por varias razones… tenía una idea, y era una movida excelente, ¡pero ahora! tengo un mejor plan…- Dice Chrysalis sonriendo y con una mirada maliciosa.

**Mientras en el Castillo de Canterlot…**

Los 2 soldados Pegaso volvían de Lordaeron muy traumados, mientras la gente que se alojaba en el castillo decía en voz baja:

-¿Solo ellos?

-P-pero si eran miles…

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Dónde está el capitán?

Y llegaron al trono de la Princesa Celestia y haciendo el saludo militar se inclinaron ante ella.

-Soldado, ¿y los demás?-Pregunto Celestia.

Mientras los 2 soldados recuerdan a sus camaradas se cazados, devorados y aplastados por los titanes y no pueden aguantar las lágrimas y se desahogan:

-Princesa…-Dice un Pegaso con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿SI?- Pregunta Celestia.

-No pudimos princesa… no… pudimos…

-¿No pudieron qué?

Cuando el Pegaso ya no aguanta más y grita:

-¡NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA PRINCESA! ¡NO PUDIMOS, VIMOS COMO NOS NUETROS COMPAÑEROS ERAN DEVORADOS ,APLASTADOS Y CAZADOS POR ESOS TITANES Y… NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA! ¡ Y SIN ENBARGO NO SENTIMOS ODIO NI TRISTEZA, SOLO NOS SENTIMOS AGRADECIDOS DE NO HABER SIDO NOSOTROS!-Tomando aire el Pegaso le dice a la princesa más calmadamente- perdónenos… por favor perdónenos- y los dos pegasos se ponen a llorar mientras recuerdan a sus compatriotas, mientras Chrysalis oía desde la puerta y Celestia se quedó sin palabras y solo pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Shining Armor?

-Está en Lordaeron, princesa, justo en Snowspire o algo así, en unas tierras de hielo, los humanos dijeron que vayamos a recogerlo.

-Desahóguense soldados ustedes no tienen la culpa de que sus camaradas cayeran, tal vez Therenas debió avisarnos primero a lo que nos enfrentaríamos, enviare a unos 5 soldados para que vayan y traigan a Shining Ar- Cuando Chrysalis interrumpe:

-¡Am! Yo lo traeré Celestia, vamos déjame a mí, después de todo… mira a estos soldados están muy traumados y no queras que todas tus tropas estén así verdad?

-Bueno em…

-Anda vamos, después de todo no le haría nada.

-ok, ve tú...

-Oh, gracias Celestia.

**Mientras en la cámara de los profetas…**

Era un lugar tranquilo y apacible ubicado en los confines del universo protegido por el corazón de fuego, Eredar Stormrage, el mismo anciano que advirtió a Celestia del desastre que se haría si no huía de esas tierras, meditaba apaciblemente en una recamara de cristal, y en las otras recamaras más profetas, cuando… abre los ojos y siente un disturbio:

-Ahhhh- dice con un tono de decepción- creí que Celestia actuaria más rápido y que no sería tan tonta, bien… creo que hablare con el Rey Therenas, él debe tener algo de criterio.

Cuando agarra su bastón y su capa y se tele transporta a la tierra.

**De vuelta a Canterlot…**

Chrysalis va al jardín real, y abre un portón en el suelo, al cual baja y toda su gente está ahí oculta.

-¡Levántense mis amigos, que esta noche tenemos trabajo que hacer!…mujajaja- empieza a reír Chrysalis junto con toda su gente.

**Mientras en Lordaeron…**

Cadence salía del castillo del rey con muchos libros en una carretilla:

-Gracias Rey a mi Amiga Lyra le gustara esto de historia humana.-Dice Cadence

-No hay de que agradecer nada, pero aún no recuerdo donde puse ese libro de la historia de los Titanes…

-No importa rey, creo que con todos estos libros bastara para hacer feliz a Lyra.

-je je muy bien

-Adiós rey… gracias

-Je je de nada.

Y mientras la Princesa Cadence se iba, detrás del rey aparece el profeta.

-Saludos, rey Therenas.

-¿M… quien eres tú?- Pregunta el rey al profeta.

-Mi nombre no es importante por el momento rey, solo quiero hablar de un asunto importante con usted.

-¿Y de que se trata ese asunto importante?

-De la extinción de la humanidad y la destrucción de Lordaeron rey.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Queréis tomarme el pelo?

-No es una broma rey, esto es verdad, si no hacen algo pronto en este mismo momento la humanidad llegara a su extinción y estas tierras solo serán escombros, cada rastro de historia humana será borrada, todos serán comida de titanes y…

-¿Y qué?

-La responsable de eso… será… su aliada- Dice el profeta triste.

-¡¿Qué?! Mire no tengo tiempo para tonterías, la humanidad nunca llegara a su extinción, los titanes no son más que pedazos de naturaleza, nunca entraran a Lordaeron, tenemos armamento basto como para conquistar Albión así que váyase, que no me importa.- Dijo el rey muy serio.

-No sabe a qué está enfrentando, la humanidad nunca se enfrentó a un ataque de Titanes verdadero, vamos rey – Dice más triste el profeta a tal caso que empieza a lagrimear- Le falle a Albión varias veces, por favor no me haga hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡Guardias! Llévense a este loco- Dice el rey enfadado.

Cuando los guardias agarran al profeta a la fuerza-¡ No sabe a lo que se enfrenta rey! ¡Cuando todo esté en ruinas y ni siquiera haya cadáveres, solo sangre y los titanes caminen en esos escombros y luego destruyan Albión lo entenderá, tarde o temprano lo entenderá!-Completa el profeta mientras 2 guardias se lo llevan.

-Ah, ¡loco!- dice el rey entrándose al castillo.

**Mientras en Ponyville…**

Cadence llevaba una carretilla con decenas de libros, todos eran de los humanos, y Lyra solo miraba con unos ojos de hámster a todos esos libros.

-Aquí tienes amiga, todos estos fueron los que el rey me pudo dar- Dice Cadence.

-¡HAY! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y cuando podre ver a los humanos frente a frente, digo ya los vi pero… quiero socializar con ellos jeje- Dice Lyra.

-Muy pronto, creo que unos guardias irán al pueblo humano esta noche, ¿por qué no les dices que te lleven?

-¿Yo? No, no creo jeje, sin embargo… creo que lo intentare.

-Bien- Dice Cadence mientras Lyra se lanza a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

**En la noche…**

Celestia iba acompañada de miles de guardias, en su carruaje, estaban sobrevolando Ponyville cuando de repente Lyra agarrada por Rainbow y Derpy aparecen a un lado del carruaje, sin que lo guardias se dieran cuenta Lyra le habla a la Princesa:

-Hola princesa Celestia, perdón por ser descortés y también por el atrevimiento pero… ¿podría llevarme con usted al pueblo humano?-Dice Lyra enrojecida.

-¿Ahh?- Pregunta Celestia pero luego se queda pensando y pone una mirada así: :)- Si adelante, mi súbdito, sube…

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Gracias Princesa, gracias.

Mientras Lyra se sube al carruaje junto a la princesa y dejan muy atrás a Derpy y Rainbow Dash mientras ellas se despiden de ella.

-Tú crees que estén bien, es que esos ''humanos'' me dan mala pinta.- Dice Rainboe Dash.

-¿ah?- Pregunta Derpy.

-Ahhhh, olvídalo- dice Rainbow.

-Ok.- Dice Derpy.

**Más tarde en el distrito de Trost en Lordaeron…**

Celestia aterriza y solo lleva a 9 de sus guardias, y al otro resto ella da la orden de ir a la ciudad de Trost, mientras Lyra obsesionada va a las casas y observa todo, desde conjuntos para aldeanos hasta armamento y armaduras humanas.

-¡Hay! Que emoción, que emoción, un pueblo humano- Cuando ve a un soldado haciendo guardia en una de las esquinas mientras mira una imagen en su mano, era el capitán Luke y estaba observando una imagen de Fluttershy.

-¿Hola humano como estas?- Fue lo que estropeo el sueño de Luke al ver la imagen.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué?- Dice Luke.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-Pregunta Lyra muy feliz.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí humilde pony?

-La princesa me trajo, para recoger al capitán de la guardia real.

-Oh! ¿Con que La Princesa está aquí? Entonces… mucho gusto- Cuando el capitán extiende la mano en forma de amistad.

-Mucho gusto también- dice Lyra.

**Mientras en una enfermería cerca de Snowspire…**

La Princesa Celestia mas sus 9 acompañantes veían a Shining Armor inconsciente en una cama.

-Gracias, por cuidar de mi capitán, ya me lo llevare.-Dice Celestia.

-Muy bien, pero debe permanecer en reposo por 3 días mas, tuvo suerte de seguir vivo Princesa.-Dice un curandero.

-Muy bien, ¿lo darán de alta ya?

-Si princesa.

-Bien- Dice Celestia cuando se oyen miles de silbidos y explosiones.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Celestia.

-Oh! Esos son los cañones, estamos disparando a los titanes que están acechando el muro, parece que debe haber cientos, porque esos tiros no han cesado desde la tarde.-Dice el curandero.

-Oh! Bien am… y solo por curiosidad ¿qué tan lejos está ese muro?

-Está cruzando Snowspire, la ciudad de nieve.

-Oh! Ya veo y eso está...

-A 120 km de aquí princesa.

-Ok, guardias, llévense al capitán Shining Armor de aquí, y yo iré un rato a pasar el tiempo…

-Sí, princesa- Dicen los guardias.

Mientras Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y abre un portal que va hacia las afueras del Muro María. Y cuando llega hasta esas tierras 5 titanes ciclope aparecen de la nada y la quieren devorar, pero Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y hace que los 5 titanes colapsen al suelo, inconscientes pero con los ojos abiertos y esa sonrisa, luego al ver a miles de titanes acercándose hacia ella desde cientos de kilómetros, abre lo más rápido que puede un portal hacia Trost.

**Mientras en las calles de Trost…**

Lyra y Luke hablaban tranquilamente de Fluttershy.

-¿Así que la amas de verdad?-Dice Lyra.

-Sí, y eso es extraño porque nunca pensé enamorarme de una pony.-Dice Luke.

-¿Algún problema con los ponis?-Pregunta Lyra.

-No, solo que es extraño que dos especies diferentes se den amor, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es ser humano?-Pregunta Lyra muy alegre.

-Bueno… ah… no sé cómo decirlo, am… no tengo idea y ¿cómo es ser pony?

-Am… genial jeje

-Jejeje- Se ríe Luke cuando de repente se oyen pisadas: pun, pun, pun, sonando en el piso cuando todos los guardias de la ciudad se ponen alerta, incluyendo a Lyra, que se congela, las pupilas de sus ojos se encojen y se pone pálida en un instante y pregunta a Luke.

-Lu-lu… ¿Luke?... ¿que…que… Es e-e-e-eso?

Cuando el capitán da la vuelta y ve a un titán ciclope y a él también se le encojen las pupilas de los ojos por el susto y dice a Lyra:

-¡Cuidado!- cuando el titán alza su mano para atraparlos y el capitán arroja a Lyra a un puesto de manzanas y le dice- Quédate aquí-Cuando en un instante el titán alza al capitán y abre su boca para devorarlo y de atrás llega un espadachín y liquida al titán haciendo que suelte al capitán y cayendo y creando un pequeño terremoto en la ciudad.

-¿Está bien capitán?

-Sí, gracias soldado, te debo la vida.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? El muro María no pudo caer, tiene defensas impenetrables además las noticias hubieran llegado en un instante.-Pregunta el espadachín.

-El Muro no cayo, alguien los trajo.-Dice el capitán.

-P-¿pero quién?- Cuando se oyen mas pisadas y gente huyendo de sus casas y gritando.

-Luego discutiremos y averiguaremos de quien los trajo, por el momento tenemos que encargarnos de los demás .

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-Dice el espadachín, mientras las campanas de la ciudad, que avisaban a los aldeanos que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, timbraban, mientras todos los aldeanos salían de sus casas, eran devorados por los demás 4 titanes que quedaban.

Mientras algunas tropas de Elite, guardias y policías militares acudían al lugar, de repente todos las tropas pony empezaban a atacar a los humanos, mientras todos se preguntaban que pasaba, sus compañeros morían.

-¿Que está pasando? Que no son nuestros ali…- El soldado no puede terminar por que es apuñalado por un pony- P-p-¿por qué? -Pregunta el soldado antes de morir.

Mientras toda la ciudad estaba bajo asedio de ponis y titanes el rey Therenas escucho las campanas y decidió enviar al ejército de Trost.

Mientras Celestia veía ver morir a los soldados aldeanos y arder las casas de repente 4 cañonazos derrumban y matan a los 4 titanes, y 3 bengalas se ven en el cielo, destrozando a los ponis como si fueran papel, cuando cañones se oyen silbar y barren a las tropas pony como si fueran simple polvo. Mientras Celestia se quedaba sin tropas se escuchaban pasos, muchos pasos, una marcha, y al instante Celestia se quedó sin gente y estaba rodeada por miles de tropas humanas. Y cuando todos los humanos la vieron se quedaron atontados al ver que ella había destruido una parte de Trost y haber matado a mucha gente.

Cuando Celestia hace un movimiento rápido cegando a todos los humanos presentes y volando lo mas rápido posible, a tal caso que ella ya estaba muy lejos que ni un mosquete ni cañón podría alcanzar.

El comandante de la Legion estaba ahí, Thresdin estaba ahí, Luke, Elazor, Proudmoore, Kael, Lord Antonius y El rey en persona, el rey Therenas , vieron a Celestia huir pero al estar ella en el cielo se transforma, era Chrysalis, y a lo mucho que logro escuchar de la boca de Lord Antonius fue:

-Esto es guerra Celestia! Me oíste? GUERRA!

Mientras Chrysalis se reía diciendo:

-Misión Cumplida.

**Les gusto?**

**Bueno ahora si empieza la guerra y los titanes tendrán un papel especial aquí, por fin los ponis se van a dar duro con los humanos, por fin me des hare de las ponis que me caen mal jajaja XD y también decirles que ya estoy en época de exámenes así que, me tardare mucho con el siguiente capítulo, por favor no se lo pierdan XD gracias por leer y nos vemos chau, chau…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Puliendo los escudos, para la batalla.**

Luego de la fatídica traición sufrida en Lordaeron las tropas humanas decidieron pulir los escudos para asaltar Equestria esa misma mañana, mientras Celestia no sabía nada de esto, los humanos se preparaban para la lucha.

**Mientras en Equestria…**

Celestia veía llegar a Chrysalis con Shining Armor, sano y salvo en una camilla.

**Recuerdo…**

Chrysalis ya muy lejos de las tierras humanas, se halló con sus 6 soldados que había mandado a alejarse.

-Mi lady- haciendo una reverencia los 6 soldados mientras se transformaban de nuevo en las bestias que son- ¿Y el ejército mi lady?

-Ya no hay tal ejército, los humanos acabaron con todos, menos a mí, yo me escape antes de que me liquidaran.-Dice Chrysalis-¿Y Shining Armor dónde está? Si vuelvo sin el Celestia podría sospechar.

-Está aquí, sano y salvo como lo ordeno, mi lady.-Mientras Shining Armor soñaba plácidamente en una camilla.

-Bien, el amanecer se acerca- Diciendo mientras señala a las colinas, y prediciendo que Celestia iba a elevar su astro luminoso- Tenemos que ir rápido, si nos quedamos aquí nos asesinaran, las fuerzas humanas ya deben estar planeando su ataque.

-Una pregunta mi señora, ¿Por qué atacamos a los humanos?, ellos no tienen nada que ver con nuestras intenciones.

-La razón de que atacara a los humanos es para que declaren guerra contra Celestia, cuando ellos la tengan en sus manos, Equestria será indefensa, y yo tomare el poder y eliminare a los humanos.

-Pero mi señora- dice otro imitador- ¿Por qué trajo a esa pony ordinaria y como planearía tomar el poder con Luna y los humanos queriendo destruir todo a su paso, más los aliados?

-En primera traje a la pony ordinaria para que atestiguara que Celestia la trajo y en segunda te lo responderé después. ¡Por ahora tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡A la orden!

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-Tal y como lo prometí Celestia, tu capitán sano y salvo- decía Chrysalis.

-¿Por qué esta en una camilla?- Pregunta Cadance quien estaba cerca de la princesa.

-Tiene una contusión, por hacer un campo de fuerza, ahora tendrá que descansar por 3 días.

-¡Chrysalis!- Celestia llama la atención de Chrysalis.

-¿Si?- Pregunta Chrysalis.

-Hay varios informes, que indican que llevaste a todo un ejército de mis tropas contigo, más que yo estaba ahí, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Veras Celestia…- Mientras Varios guardias empezaban a aparecerse en el lugar, Chrysalis pensaba que decirle a Celestia-… Lor… Lord An… Antonius me mandó una carta diciendo que quería verte a ti y a tus soldados, pero como tú tenías cosas que hacer, yo… preferí no molestarte e ir yo, pero al llegar a Lordaeron… en un instante ¡miles de cañones empezaron a asediarnos!

Mientras los ciudadanos y los guardias, hasta incluso las princesas menos Cadance gritaban interrogados:

-¡¿Qué!?- Mientras Chrysalis ponía una cara de alivio siguió contando:

-Sí, es verdad al llegar a las tierras humanas en un instante nos dispararon con esas poderosas armas y barrieron a todo el ejército, más los soldados humanos que saltaban de los edificios eliminaban a mis soldados alados, luego de eso salió Lord Antonius y THERENAS, THERENAS, THERENAS- Esa frase se le quedó grabada a Celestia, lo que decía Chrysalis era una completa mentira, pero el hecho de que ya no trajera a sus tropas más que tenga ciertos y pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo implicaba que la historia era creíble.- salió Lord Antonius y Therenas de las sombras diciendo:- Habéis caído en mi pequeña trampa Celestia, ahora ya que me entere que tus tierras son ricas en oro y joyas, más que todo joyas, decidiré tomarlas, nada personal solo un buen negocio- y seguido de más cañonazos yo logre escapar y tomar Shining Armor mas los 6 sobrevivientes que ves aquí, dijeron que iban a asaltar Equestria hoy día.- Finaliza Chrysalis.

Mientras en los murmullos de la gente; -¿Qué?

- Esto… no puede ser

- ¿Destruirán Equestria solo por nuestras joyas?

- nos harán añicos.

Más los soldados asustados:

- no habla en serio verdad?

- los humanos…

- nos traicionaron.

Cuando Celestia mira a todos y en un momento los murmullos se callan.

-Chrysalis, robas mi identidad, la identidad de mis soldados, insultas a Therenas diciendo que es un traidor, y de paso quieres que crea tu patética historia?!

-Celestia, yo digo la verdad, haya tu si no lo crees, pero te sugiero que esta noche, que se supone que es la ''Nightmare Night'' en Ponyville, pongas a varias tropas en ese lugar, ya que está más cerca del camino.

Mientras Chrysalis se iba con sus soldados Celestia le decía a sus soldados:

-Manténgala vigilada, puede que este tramando algo y no le digan nada a Luna, si ella se entera puede cancelar la Nightmare Night y decepcionar a esos pobres niños, además quiero dulces.

-A la orden princesa.

**Mientras en Ponyville…**

Los preparativos para la Nightmare Night se llevaban a cabo, mientras los pequeños alistaban sus disfraces y sus bolsas para recibir dulces, Twilight preparaban una nueva atracción, era una cámara arcana, que hacía que los ponis se transformaran en el disfraz que ellos quieran y mientras Bon Bon se preguntaba dónde estaba Lyra y por qué no había regresado a dormir la noche anterior. Mientras Rainbow Dash pasaba por ahí:

-Oye Rainbow, ¿de casualidad no viste a Lyra anoche?-Pregunta angustiada Bon Bon.

-Am… si, fue al pueblo humano ayer con la princesa, ¿que acaso no ha regresado?

-No, ¿y que hacía con la princesa yendo al pueblo humano?

-Am no lo sé.

-AHÍ que mal- Decía Bon Bon con un tono preocupado.

-Ja no te preocupes, ya verás que en unos minutos regresara-Dice Rainbow mientras susurraba- eso espero.

**Mientras en Lordaeron…**

Mientras miles de tropas marchaban al compás alistando tanques, fusileros y soldados rasos, el rey Therenas se negaba a creer que Celestia había causado tal desastre en Trost y se negaba a dar la orden de atacar Equestria.

-Por favor Therenas, tu viste lo que hizo Celestia, mi boto no es suficiente, tienes que vengar a toda la gente que murió anoche.- Decía Lord Antonius.

-Todos vimos lo que hizo Celestia, tiene que haber marcha a la guerra- Decía Lord Garitos.

-Aun así no es evidencia suficiente para crear una hilera de tanques y decirle a la gente, que odie a Celestia- Decía Luke.

-Tu amorío con un Pegaso, no significa que los defiendas, o ¿qué? ¿Ya olvidaste el juramento que hiciste a tus 8 años y te pondrás de su parte?-Dice el comandante de la legión, Thresdin.

-¡Yo nunca! Eh dicho eso Thresdin.- Decía Luke.

-Como sea, ella hiso aparecer 5 titanes ciclope de la nada, puede volver a hacerlo, tendremos que destruirla antes de que envié al mayor enemigo de la humanidad a sus puertas.-Decía el Almirante Proudmoore.

-Tiene Razón alteza, tenemos que ir a la guerra- Decía el mago Elazor.

-No, me niego a creerlo, nadie prueba que ella en verdad fue.-Dice Therenas.

-AH ¿no? Pues tenemos un testigo pony, que dijo claramente que Celestia la había traído.

-¿Donde esta? Quiero verla-Dice Therenas.

Cuando se suben todos a una maquina voladora y van directo a la Prisión Barckgay. Una vez en la prisión Barckgay fueron a la celda 1112550 y vieron a Lyra muy asustada en su cama, cuando abren la celda y al instante 2 soldados con sus palos la alzan la ponen de rodillas frente al rey, mientras les pregunta.

-Dime inocente pony, ¿quién te binó contigo a Trost?

-Fue Celestia señor, ahora por favor déjeme ir, yo no mate a nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo paso todo eso, por favor déjeme ir-Dice Lyra mientras llora.

-Sáquenla- Dice el rey Therenas-Luke, caminemos- Mientras se va y Luke sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera mirar a Lyra lo acompaña.

-Tú y yo sabemos, ¿que Celestia no lo hizo verdad?-Pregunta Therenas.

-Indudablemente señor.

-Entonces hacedme un favor.

-El que sea mi lord.

-Eres uno de los mejores, asique si algún día Celestia quiere destruir Lordaeron, prométeme que vas a sustentar a la humanidad.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere mi lord.

-Sabes que sí, en este momento la humanidad está atrapada, en los muros ya hay titanes, según ellos ahora Equestria está ahora en guerra con nosotros, y al este y oeste también hay más titanes, y si logran destruir Lordaeron la humanidad se extinguirá y sabes que no podemos permitir eso, asique te estoy encargando que sustentes a la humanidad, ¿entiendes?

-Algo señor.

-Bien, con eso me basta, si yo muero o esos 7 o todos los humanos, te ordeno que salves a los humanos, por favor, no me falles.

-Si mi señor.

Mientras el rey se iba de la prisión, de vuelta a la celda de Lyra.

-El rey no es el único que da las ordenes aquí, sáquenla y pónganla en otra celda más escalofriante y denle una linda bienvenida, es una orden.-Decía Lord Antonius.

-A la orden virrey- Dice el soldados mientras llevan a Lyra a un pasillo para golpearla y ella grita- no, no, no, no, no, por favor, no.-Luke volvía con los demás 5 señores de Lordaeron.

-¿Que paso? Para que te llamo.- Dice Lord Antonius.

-Para nada, dice que volvamos a Trost.

-Bien…- Mientras los demás 5 salen de la prisión, Luke se acerca a los 2 soldados y los golpea(les da 10 puñetazos en la cara a cada uno, y le patea en la cara más les quiebra sus palos en su cara) y los tumba contra el suelo y le dice a uno- Si te atreves a tocarla y a ponerla en esas celdas que solo se merecen los perros como tú, te matare, ya que no tengo la autoridad para liberarla ponla en una acogedora celda, que tenga vista del cielo, esas celdas que están en la terraza y que tienen colchones y sabanas de verdad, ve, hazlo ahora o decidiré pulir mis puños con tu cara.

-Si señor- dicen los 2 soldados que estaban ahí y la llevan a las terrazas mientras Lyra lo mira- Perdón Lyra- Dice Luke.

**Mientras afuera de la prisión…**

-¿Viste Therenas? Ella fue, ahora si puedes dar la orden de atacar Equestria- Dice Lord Antonius.

-Bueno am…- Cuando es interrumpido por el capitán Erwin- Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi rey, pero mi madre murió ayer, con todo respeto quisiera enviarle un mensaje a Equestria.

-¿Y qué tipo de mensaje quieres enviarle?-Dice Therenas.

-Solo… uno que diga que Lordaeron no se quedara con los brazos cruzados ante lo que paso ayer, no envié al ejército todavía mi rey, yo me encargare de enviar este mensaje y veremos cómo reacciona Equestria.

-¿Am… bien… y cuando será eso?-Pregunta Therenas.

-Esta noche mi rey, tengo entendido que habrá cierta cantidad de Ponis en Ponyville, será perfecto para enviarle el mensaje.

-Bien, pero no te tardes- Dice el rey luego yéndose del lugar, subiéndose a la maquina voladora y esperando a los demás para irse de ahí.

-¡Hey tu mocoso! ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Tranquilo virrey, antes de ser un capitán yo era un bandido en los bajos pueblos, y sabia planear muy bien mis robos, hare lo que usted quiere, no lo voy a decepcionar.

Cuando a Antonius se le sube el ánimo y él dice al joven capitán de 19 años:

-Trata de que sea un número favorable.

-Está bien virrey, lo hare.-Seguido de eso los 5 señores que odiaban a Equestria se tiraron unas carcajadas y volvieron a la maquina voladora, luego salió Luke y pudieron despegar.

**Mientras en Canterlot…**

-¿Sabes que soldado?-Dice Celestia.

-Si princesa.

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijo Chrysalis y creo que enviare a un espía a Lordaeron.

-Creo que tengo al candidato perfecto princesa.

Luego de que el guardia hiciera una llamada viene Snails a la puerta:

-¿Me llamaban? Oh! Princesa!- mientras hacia una reverencia – me mando a llamar Princesa?

-Sí, Snails te necesito para una misión muy importante del ejercito de Equestria.

-¿De qué trata princesa?

Cuando la princesa hace brillar su cuerno y lo convierte en humano:

-Quiero que vayas a espiar a los humanos, creo que están furiosos por algo y… necesito que vayas.

-Wau! Soy… soy un humano, jajaja que súper, que súper! Con gusto aceptare la misión princesa, no la decepcionare.

-Eso espero- dice Celestia cuando lo tele trasporta justo en la entrada de Lordaeron en el camino unido.

-Ahí estas Mord ven rápido el virrey está aquí- Dice un soldado mientras toma su mano y lo jala- ¿Oye por qué estás tan amarillo?-Pregunta el soldado- ¿Y por qué estas con esa ropa tan rara?- pregunta el soldado Jacky.

-Am… no sé.

-Ba, no importa ven vámonos, el virrey te estaba esperando.

Cuando entran a una tienda:

-Oz estaba esperando- Dice el Virrey- ¿La próxima vez sed puntual y porque estáis amarillo?

-Am… tengo cáncer- Dice Snails sin saber qué hacía en esa tienda y preguntándose porque lo confundieron con un tal Mord.

-Bien! Les daré estas nuevas armas- Dice Lord Antonius sacando un mosquete muy grande y grueso echo de puro metal.- Estas son fusiles avanzados en vez de pólvora tienen metrallas y no se cargan lento, solo se les pone una caja de metrallas en la culata y es todo.

-Wau – dice Erwin mientras dispara a unos cartones y los vuela de 3 disparos seguidos- Wau esta cosa sí que es genial.

-Muy bien muchachos, vengaremos a lo que hizo Celestia anoche, arruinaremos su fiesta de la Nightmare Night.- Dice Lord Antonius- Solo espero que no me fallen.

-Cuente con ello, virrey- Dice Erwin- Tengo informes de que hay un buen lugar en Ponyville para esconderse y atacar, iremos ahí.

**Mientras en la Nightmare Night…**

Casi todo el pueblo de Ponyville estaba en la maquina arcana de Twilight, y estaban furiosos.

-¡Vamos quien sea que este ahí salga ya!

-Oiga salga ya, lleva adentro más de 2 horas que empezó la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Twilight.

-Alguien lleva en tu atracción más de 2 horas y hasta ahora no salen.

-¿Y quién podría estar ahí?

Hasta que… las puertas se abren.

**Les gusto?**

**Que bien ahora si empiezo a deshacerme de los y las ponis que no me caen o bueno al menos en mi fic XD ansíe este momento desde que empecé a ver M.L.P. Lordaeron uno de mis reinos favoritos contra Equestria, otro de mis reinos favoritos, Edad Media contra la normal pero contra ponis, eso me gusta más un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic y a mi mentor Blas FunNight y nos vemos chau chau…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Ninguno al paso.**

Cinco humanos cargaban sus rifles cargaban sus rifles rápidos, alistaban unos candelabros para usarlos de molotov y ponían bengalas de asedio en sus mosquetes; Snails pregunta:

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-¿Idiota sois retrasado o qué?- Dice Erwin- Venimos aquí para enviar un pequeño mensaje a Equestria.

-¿Y dónde está la carta?- Pregunta Snails cuando todos se ríen a carcajadas.

-jajajaja en serio eres gracioso Mord- Dice Jacky.

-Ya se han amontonado todos, tomad posiciones- Dice Nicolai.

-Bien…- Dice Erwin mientras les dice a su grupo- … RECUERDEN! NINGUNO AL PASO!- seguido de esas palabras los humanos salieron en fila y se colocaron en posición; primero Jacky, luego Marco, Nicolai, Erwin y al final Snails, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría.

Cuando Twilight presiente algo malo, presiente que algo horrible y catastrófico va a ocurrir. Y de inmediato agarra a Applejack y de inmediato se tele transportan a la biblioteca.

Cuando un pony vestido de ninja dice: - Uf ya era hora la transformación a humano no tarda tanto – Cuando todos los humanos menos Snails apuntan sus armas y abren fuego tatatatattatatatattatatata se oye y casi todos los ponis que estaban adelante se dan un baño de sangre, y mientras los de atrás logran huir, Snails mira eso y sus cara es como 0OO.

Adelante venga- dice Erwin – Aun tenemos que enviar la carta.

Y todos avanzan y disparan a discreción sin piedad aniquilando a todo aquel que se moviera.

**Mientras en Canterlot…**

La Princesa Luna ya estaba yendo hacia el pueblo de Ponyville sin saber nada.

**De vuelta a Ponyville…**

Los humanos avanzan dejando una ola de muertos a su paso cuando se hallan a Vynil y esta logra escapar dejando su vinilo cuando Jacky lo toca y se pone una canción:

**Poner Black Sabbat: Paranoid, por favor XD**

Y más cadáveres se ponen en el suelo.

La alarma de Ponyville suena alarmando a los pequeños potros cuando llegan los Wondervolds.

Mirad arriba, disparad, hacedlos descender.- Dice Marco.

Y los Wondervolds van cayendo y estrellándose.

-JA! Así se hacen las cosas wuju! Jeje!- Dice Nicolai.

Cuando se ve que la princesa Luna está a unos segundos de llegar, los humanos ven a un montón de potros y algunos ponis asustados arrinconados en la estatua de Nightmaremoon.

-Oh, no me gusta verlos así pequeños potros, pero descuiden, pronto estarán con el todopoderoso. Jaja mátalos Mord- Le dice Erwin a Snails dándole un candelabro. Cuando Snails se le paran los músculos le sale una lagrima por los ojos y ve que los humanos están dudando de él, subconscientemente lanza el candelabro haciendo que los pobres e inocentes potros y los sobrevivientes que se toparon con ellos primero ardan a sangre fría.

Y mientras las llamas empiezan a esparcirse y los cadáveres calcinados a notar los humanos abandonan el lugar.

-Bien hecho Mord, eres genial- Dice Jacky.

Cuando Snails tropieza y Erwin nota algo asi como un dibujo de caracoles en su entrepierna y Snails empieza a sollozar un poco Erwin dice:

-Bueno hombre, solo te tropezaste no es para estar llorando, vamos no seas pony- Dice Erwin cuando todos empiezan a reír: jajajajajjaa cuando Snails empieza a sentir odio a Erwin por obligarlo a matar a esas inocentes criaturas que no tenían nada que ver en este mensaje.

Cuando todos se suben a una azotea y tienen un Angulo perfecto de la alcaldía donde estaban varios ponis reunidos.

Al ver esto Marco lanza una bengala que en el cielo se abre en diez granadas y al chocar el suelo aparte de explotar empiezan a soltar miles de metrallas que despedazan a todos los ponis y la alcaldesa muere entonces junto con Pipsquik, Applebloom, Scootalo, Sweetebell, Derpy, Dr. Whooves, Cherry Boom, Diamond Thiara, Silver Moon, y varios más, fue una masacre.

-Jajajajaja wuju!- Grita Marco.

-Venga bajemos por aquí- Dice Erwin señalando una ventana cerca.

**Mientras en la estatua de Nightmaremoon…**

La Princesa Luna llega y con la voz real de Canterlot dice:

-Ciudadanos de Pony- la princesa no puede terminar la oración al ver una cantidad enorme de muertos -Q… q… QUE ES TODO ESTO!- Dice Luna mientras que con su cuerno hace llamar a toda una legión de soldados nocturnos.

Y cuando los humanos están bajando una escaleras de una pequeña ventana se puede ver a Luna con sus ojos en blanco, su cuerno brillando y una legión de sus soldados nocturnos.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Comprueben armas y munición- Dice Erwin.

-Llevo mucho esperando esto- Dice Jacky.

-Ejem! Los demás también- Dice Nicolai.

Y se crea una neblina más empieza a llover en Ponyville y los humanos amontonan unas cajas como barricada y apuntan sus armas en la neblina.

-Por mi madre que en paz descanse- Dice Erwin.

Cuando viene la primera oleada de ponis nocturnos.

-A esos ponis elimínenlos! – Dice Erwin.

Y comienza el tiroteo, los ponis nocturnos se quedaron atónitos, al ver que los atacantes eran humanos, pero como no era momento para pensar empezaron a atacar.

Cuando Nicolai lanza un candelabro quemando a 2 oleadas de ponis.

-Vamos vamos!- Dice Erwin mientras corre hacia el frente.

-Voy!- Responde Marco.

-Detrás del carrito!- Dice Jacky.

-Vamos!

-Haya voy!- Dice Nicolai.

-Estas esperando invitación Mord? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo idiota!- Le dice Erwin a Snails que estaba como idiota viendo sentado, cuando él va corriendo sin haber gastado una sola metralla de su fusil.

-Parece que no gastaste ni una metralla Mord, ¿qué paso? ¿Se atascó?-Dice Erwin.

-NO… no lo sé- Responde Snails.

-¡Mord cúbreme!- Interrumpe Jacky.

-Pues has que se desatasque y pelea!- Dice Erwin.

Cuando todo un batallón va hacia ellos, para suerte los humanos tenían chalecos de Mithril, si no ya estuvieran muertos.

Cuando comienza el tiroteo de verdad y la charla entre los humanos desde lejos.

-Más junto al carrito.

-Contacto ramas de los aboles, pegasos.

-Recibido pegasos en los árboles.

-Unicornios por la derecha.

-Venga va!

-Voy!

Cuando Big Mac aparece por detrás de Marco y lo taclea con tanta fuerza que Marco se directo a la estatua de Nightmaremoon quebrándose el cuello y muriendo.

-Un herido!

-Ah muerto déjelo vamos!

Mientras Big Mac se oculta detrás de la estatua Rainbow Dash viene con una velocidad impresionante y destroza a Nicolai en un instante.

-Ya es suficiente!- Dice Erwin y lanza 6 bengalas juntas, luego Big Mac corre lo más legos que puede y Rainbow Dash vuela lo más alto que puede.

Los 3 sobrevivientes humanos se ocultan tras la estatua de Nightmaremoon, una vez Big Mac lejos de ahí y Rainbow Dash muy alto las 6 bengalas explotan desapareciendo a casi todo el batallón que Luna invoco.

Cuando Luna ve esto y decide ir tras los humanos traidores.

-Cuidado Luna se acerca -dice Jacky.

-Y de arriba viene esa fastidiosa pony de colores, cúbranse la nariz y los ojos o esto va a doler.

Cuando Erwin agarra una esfera que tenía en el bolsillo y la arroja al suelo creando una especie de gas pimienta que cubría todo y no dejaba ver nada ni a Luna ni a Rainbow; mientras Erwin, Jacky hasta Snails se quitaron sus chalecos de Mithril y se los pusieron como yelmo y funcionaba a la perfección, el gas no les llegaba en lo absoluto.

-30 segundos vamos!- Dice Erwin mientras abre una puerta y mata al guardia.

-Por aquí vamos- Dice de vuelta Erwin mientras revisa- ya! Despejado- dice hasta llegar a un carruaje enorme impulsado por caballos y manejado por un pony que por detrás tenía un mosquete en la cabeza, cuando de detrás sale Lord Antonius diciendo:

-¡Lo conseguisteis! Entra!

-Este ataque fue un mensaje contundente Erwin- Dice Jacky.

-Ese no era el mensaje- Dice Erwin mientras agarra a Snails y le dispara en la cabeza.

-Este es el mensaje!- Dice Erwin mientras cierras la puerta del carruaje, y el carruaje sale sin problemas cuando el sol empieza a subir.

-El pony ese creyó que nos podía engañar, se veía claro que no era Mord.

-Wau ¿cómo no me di cuenta?- Dice Jacky.

-Eso solo era una paradoja, ahora comenzara la verdadera guerra entre esos traidores y la humanidad.- Dice Lord Antonius. Mientras miles de tropas empiezan a llegar a Ponyville, ahora una guerra insólita acaba de empezar.

**Les gusto?**

**Bueno perdón por faltarme con este capítulo, es que como ya dije estoy en época de exámenes y mi colegio es fatal en eso XD ahora que ya está terminando y solo me falta dar de Literatura, Historia y Química tal vez suba el otro más rápido. Un saludo a todos y a mi mentor Blas FunNight y nos vemos chau chau.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: A Las Armas!**

-Esperad! No pensareis avisarle todo esto a Therenas verdad?, digo todo el trabajo que hicieron estuvo muy bien pero, ahora no pueden decirle nada a Therenas , mejor dejemos que Celestia o Luna se encarguen de contratacar y entonces Therenas pensara que fueron ellos los que iniciaron la guerra- Dice Lord Antonius cuando están llegando a Lordaeron.

-Lo sabemos Lord Antonius, pero Luna nos vio, puede que en la tarde envié a todo un ejército para matarnos- Dice Erwin.

Cuando Therenas va hasta el lugar, y pregunta:

-Que ha pasado?, enviaron el mensaje?

-Si mi señor, hemos enviado el mensaje sin ningún problema, solo que atacaron a Marco y Nicolai y no pudieron sobrevivir- Dice Erwin.

Cuando de repente, la tierra tiembla y varios soldados se ponen en fila en la puerta del camino unido, era una hidra y estaba destruyendo la puerta, y al fin la rompe.

-Vamos a la carga!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- gritan los soldados y guardias mientras atacan a la hidra y la matan con un cañonazo directo de una torre cañon que estaba justo al frente.

- Eh! Que ha sido eso?- Dice Lord Antonius, cuando en una cabeza de la hidra se ve una nota que dice:

Querido Therenas:

Debido al acto ocurrido ayer, nos dimos cuenta de que tus intenciones con nuestro continente eran ciertas, desde ahora declaramos la guerra con usted y toda su raza.

Atte. : Luna.

-Qué?- Se pregunta Therenas.

**Mientras en Equestria…**

-Esto ha sido una masacre- Dice Luna llorando mientras cientos de enfermeros y guardias crean un perímetro por toda Ponyville.

Los reporteros de toda Equestria estaban ahí, la masacre más mortífera entre toda Equestria realizada la noche de Nightmaremoon, un 70% de la población fue exterminada esa noche, ni los potros sobrevivieron.

-Estas bien hermana?- Dice Celestia bajando de su carruaje.

-NO!- Dice Luna llorando-, no estoy bien, vi morir a todo un pelotón de soldados, mas no pude hacer nada por los pobres ponis muertos, debí llegar más temprano, no dejaron ni a los potros- mientras suelta más lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ahh- dice Celestia suspirando mientras susurra diciendo al cielo- Porque lo hiciste Therenas, que es que no queda nada de aquellas espocas?

**Mientras en Lordaeron…**

Celestia y Luna no dejaran que esto quede sin respuesta, será una sangría.- Dice Erwin.

-Si- Dice Jacky.

-Esta guerra no hubiera iniciado de ellos no haberla empezado- Dice Lord Antonius.

-Cual crees que sea el siguiente paso de Celestia?- Dice Erwin.

-Ba solo ha de ser, mandar a otra hidra o tal vez mandara a un monstrua marica con unos 3 soldados encima de ella.

-Sea cual sea el paso siguiente de Celestia, debemos detenerla, ella es una diosa, no puede dudar en exterminarnos.

**Mientras en el castillo de Canterlot…**

-Bien Celestia, si quieres mi consejo para eliminar a los humanos, primero lo que debemos hacer será ir a un pueblo cercano, a las afueras de Lordaeron, no son hostiles, son los Pandarem.

-Y después que?- Pregunta Celestia.

-Luego de eso tendremos que atraer a lo que ellos dicen un Titán de Lava para que rompa ese muro y los demás titanes hagan nuestro trabajo, y así ellos mandaran a sus filas, perdiéndolas en montón, así sus pérdidas serán tan grandes que no tendrán otra que rendirse.

-Buen Plan, solo que como lo haremos, si esos hijos de puta también nos devoran a nosotros?- Dice Luna.

- Bien primero, no lo haremos solas mi querida Luna.

Cuando de arriba de la habitación se oye unos pasos y bajando las gradas ven al rey Sombra y a Discord.

-Se dice que necesitan nuestra ayuda Celestia- dicen los 2 al unísono mientras los 2 se ríen- jejeje.

**Hola, perdón porque el capítulo sea tan corto, es que no tengo idea de cómo continuarlo más que estoy en la milicia y me están sacando la M… XD bueno en verdad lo ciento pero el siguiente capítulo será algo largo, pueden apostarlo XD bueno eso es todo gracias por leer este mini capitulo y nos vemos, chau chau.**


End file.
